Rent-boy
by greensorceress
Summary: AU - New York City, 1880, the Gilded Age. Fili Durin is a wealthy, sheltered young railroad heir fresh out of college. He comes across a young prostitute named Kili and is instantly smitten with the boy. But Kili's trust is not easily given and Fili's uncle and guardian disapproves of his choice of lover. Rated M for sex, violence and past mentions of child abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU that takes place in 1880 in New York City. Fili and Kili are not related in this story and there is no incest. This will contain graphic sex and eventually non-graphic mentions of child abuse and rape in later chapters. The chapters containing graphic content will have a warning like this one at the beginning.**

**I do not own these characters…I wish I did. **

The afternoon had been exceedingly tedious. It wasn't enough that Fili had been forced to sit in at his uncle's land acquisition meeting, but then Thorin had hovered over him, planning practically every detail of his Grand Tour! If Thorin had it his way, Fili would follow in his footsteps in every possible way, becoming his carbon copy. It was very nearly infuriating!

It was late in the afternoon by the time Fili managed to excuse himself for some much needed leisure. He stepped out of the home he shared with his uncle and onto Madison Ave. The sky was overcast but the air was warm, especially for so late in autumn and Fili decided a walk would do him a world of good. He briefly considered crossing into Central Park but instead headed south with no particular destination in mind.

As he meandered down the sidewalk, Fili thought mostly about his upcoming Grand Tour. It wouldn't start until spring but it's all that had been on his mind for months. A full year travelling to all the major cities in Europe, with no supervision from his overbearing uncle! It had seemed like he'd never be finished with university but finally, the Grand Tour was in sight! London, Paris, Barcelona, Berlin, Amsterdam, Naples, Florence, Venice! He would see them all and come back to New York a cultured and well-travelled gentleman.

After a long while of being lost in his own thoughts, the blond finally looked up and took stock of where he'd walked to. He had made it all the way down to 53rd St; he'd walked straight into the Tenderloin! _What would Uncle say if he caught me here?_ Fili turned to head back to the respectable part of Manhattan when someone caught his eye, stilling him in his tracks.

It was a rent-boy, no older than sixteen or seventeen, leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets. His clothes were old and worn, and hung from his lanky frame. His dark hair was long and unwashed, partially covered by a beat-up newsboy cap and falling carelessly over his shoulders and into his eyes. He was staring at nothing in particular until he felt the weight of Fili's leer. Turning his head slightly, the brunet met his gaze and Fili felt his heart quicken. The boy's eyes were a dark chocolate brown and seemed to peer into the blond's very soul. There was a depth of sadness in those dark pools the likes of which Fili had never seen; it nearly chilled him to the bone.

The rent-boy held his gaze as Fili remained rooted to the spot. There was no challenge in his stare, nor was there interest, he simply watched Fili as Fili watched him. Eventually, the brunet inclined his head slightly, a silent invitation for Fili to say something or move on. Snapping himself back to reality, Fili cleared his throat and stepped toward the other, the entire time his mind demanded to know just what he thought he was doing. This was hardly proper behavior! But his body seemed to move of its own accord and soon he was standing just before the boy.

"P-pleasant afternoon," he said stupidly and mentally cursed himself. _What does one say to a…person of this sort of profession?_ The brunet snorted a small laugh and stared at him for another moment, clearly expecting Fili to say something else.

Fili tried his best to figure out what came next. He'd never solicited someone before. Most of his past sexual experiences had been moments of opportunity in bathhouses or with schoolmates at university. Fumbling, rushed couplings in empty corridors and water closets. This was entirely new. He shifted his weight and cleared his throat again. The brunet chuckled softly.

"First time, mister?" He asked and looked down the street casually, as if Fili were boring him. His voice was soft but clear and although he'd only spoken three words, Fili knew he could go the rest of his life hearing only that voice and be perfectly content.

"Yes-no! I mean, not my first time ever…just my first time with a-uh," Fili could hear himself stumbling and wondered when he had turned into such a bumbling idiot! However the boy didn't seem to mind, he pushed himself off the wall and tilted his head as an indication for Fili to follow.

The pair walked down the block in silence and Fili almost wondered if the boy remembered he was there. The further they walked, the further they descended into the heart of the Tenderloin and the blond began to second guess his decision. He'd never been to this part of Manhattan but had certainly heard plenty of stories. Tales of whores and conmen, of brothels and gambling halls, of decent folk stepping into the wrong alley and losing their wallet and watch…and maybe a couple teeth in the scuffle.

"Exactly where are we going?" He asked after another block, trying to sound authoritative and sure of himself.

"My room," the brunet responded, not looking up or slowing his pace, "unless you got somewhere else in mind."

"Right, o-of course," Fili again felt like an idiot and kept his mouth shut for the remainder of their walk.

Another half block and the boy turned and headed into a dark side entrance of a seedy looking alehouse. Fili followed him up the dim, narrow stairs to a long hallway on the second floor. The hall was lined with doors on either side, cheap one room flats. All manner of sounds bled out into the hall from behind the doors, a baby wailing, the raspy cough of an old man, the raised voices of an angry couple, a lonesome voice singing in a language Fili didn't recognize. He'd never been anywhere like this, having been raised in the lap of luxury and sheltered by his uncle; and although he wouldn't have admitted it, Fili felt rather excited.

They came to a door at the far end of the hall and the brunet produced a key hanging from a string around his neck. He held the door open for Fili and stepped inside behind him, lighting a small oil lamp. Fili took in the room rather quickly; there wasn't much to look at: a small bed with a rusty metal frame, a table with one rickety chair, a faded rug on the floor. There was a stand with a wash basin in one corner, and in the other was the smallest stove Fili have ever seen. The single window overlooked the busy street below and was covered with a threadbare bit of cloth serving as a curtain.

Fili was trying to imagine living in such conditions when he his attention was captured by the brunet who had removed all his own clothing. He looked the boy up and down; he was skinny, ridiculously skinny. His collarbones and hipbones jutted out from the rest of his body and his ribs were visible above his abdomen. But his pale skin was as flawless as fresh cream; a fine sprinkling of dark hair covered his chest and trailed down to a thatch of curls between his thighs. His member was soft, nestled within the dark hair and Fili imagined what it would be like to take it in his mouth and suck it to hardness.

"Like what you see, mister?" The naked boy asked and Fili nodded slowly. He most definitely liked what he saw. Despite being a little too skinny, the brunet was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Please, call me Fili," he knew he shouldn't tell this stranger his name but it had left his lips before he had a chance to even consider. The boy gave him a calculating look before shrugging slightly. He stepped across the small room to stand before the blond.

"Alright then…_Fili. _You can call me Kili," the brunet pushed Fili's coat off his shoulders and started unbuttoning his waistcoat.

"Kili? Is that your real name?" Fili asked in disbelief as the boy opened his waistcoat and pushed it off to join the coat.

"Why would I lie?" Kili replied simply without looking up, making quick work of the buttons of Fili's shirt.

"Well, it's just…our names are so similar, don't you see? Maybe it's fate."

"I don't believe in fate," Kili pushed the blond's shirt off and glanced up, noticing Fili's curious look he shrugged. "Fate never did me no favors."

As Kili began unbuttoning Fili's trousers, the blond leaned forward to kiss those delectable lips but Kili ducked his head quickly. Thinking he was just being coy, Fili cupped Kili's face in his hands and tried again for a kiss. This time Kili wrenched his head free with a jerk.

"No kissing," he said softly, his voice quiet and sounding almost sad. "You can have anything you want except that." He stared at Fili with that same gaze he'd given him in the street, a look that was somehow both empty and penetrating.

Rubbing a hand through his hair Fili nodded. He felt somewhat foolish. Was this common knowledge? Should he have known he couldn't kiss Kili?He quickly forgot his faux pas however when Kili reached inside his trousers and freed his cock. Fili was half hard already and felt his member fill instantly when those long, slender fingers wrapped around it. Kili grinned and tugged him by his arousal over to the bed.

The blond could hardly think straight. He'd never been handled in such a way and found it incredibly arousing. He stood by the bed as Kili climbed onto it, fishing a small vial of oil out from under the pillow. Sitting on his knees on the bed, he poured a small amount onto his palm and quickly rubbed it over Fili's member. Fili gasped and couldn't help bucking his hips in response. After his member was slicked, Kili used the remainder of the oil on his hand to reach behind and slick himself quickly. Once finished he turned around and bent forward, resting on his elbows and spreading his legs wide. When Fili didn't move, he glanced back expectantly.

Fili was rooted to the spot. He couldn't take his eyes off Kili's bared backside. He was completely exposed; his legs spread wide, revealing his dusky pucker, his soft member and testicles hanging just below. Fili's own erection began to throb and it snapped him out of his reverie. He stepped up to that bare bottom, presented to him like a Christmas gift, and ran his hands over the slightly rounded swells. They were small but firm and he gave them a gentle squeeze, relishing the feel of the taut flesh beneath his hands. In that moment a thought occurred to him, rather delicate in nature. Fili wasn't sure how to approach the subject; he traced a single finger down the crevice, bringing his fingertip to rest against Kili's entrance.

"Should I…that is, don't you need…preparation?" Fili tried in vain to find the right words for such a topic. Kili simply smiled at him over his shoulder.

"You can touch me there if you want but you're not my first customer today, you'll fit," he said casually.

Unable to suppress a grimace, Fili felt something that seemed like jealously thinking of someone else having Kili. Even he hadn't had Kili yet, why would he feel jealous? He shook the thought from his mind and withdrew his hand to wrap around his member. Placing his other hand on Kili's bony hip, Fili lined himself up and pushed in with one fluid movement, burying himself in the surprisingly tight heat. Kili gasped softly as Fili entered him but made no other noise after as Fili began to thrust.

He started out slow to enjoy the feel of the boy's warmth squeezing him tightly but soon picked up the pace of his thrusts, bottoming out each time inside that delicious cavern. Kili held his position and made no noise no matter how hard Fili thrust; the only sounds in the room were the creaking of the bedframe, Fili's heavy breathing, and the slap of skin on skin.

He'd never been able to let himself go like this in his other encounters, always worried someone might happen upon him and his partner in whatever convenient hiding place they had found. Now, in this small room, Fili lost himself in the feel of Kili's hips under his fingers, of Kili flesh wrapping around him. He never wanted the feeling to end but all too soon the tell-tale heat was racing down his spine and pooling in his groin. Unable to hold back the intensity of his orgasm, Fili buried himself to the hilt and spilled his release deep inside Kili with an animal-like growl.

Falling forward against the brunet's back, Fili rode out that last waves of his climax, breathing hard against the milky skin beneath him. He rested his head between Kili's shoulder blades, feeling the knobs of his backbone pressing against his face. Inhaling in deep to return his breathing to normal, Fili took in the scent of the boy, the muskiness of his unwashed body and something softer underneath; a delicate redolence that had to be Kili's natural scent. Fili inhaled in deep again just to fill his nostrils with that barest hint of Kili's essence once more. He imagined how strong it would be if Kili was properly bathed and his mind immediately pictured Kili emerging from the steam of a hot bath.

Groaning at the image, Fili moved his head and gently kissed the bony knobs of Kili's spine, one after the other, gradually moving lower until his softening member slipped from the slick hole. The boy had refused to allow him to kiss his lips but he didn't pull away as Fili kissed his bare back and Fili took that as acquiescence, planting kisses further down until his reached the small of his back. Standing upright, he looked Kili over one last time as the brunet began to move, gingerly rolling over onto his back and rising up onto his elbows. He looked at Fili through long lashes and the blond sucked in a breath.

"Enjoy yourself, Fili?" He asked as he stood and walked across the room to the wash stand. Fili stared as he wiped away the seed shamelessly, watching the sinewy muscles extend and contract in his back and legs as he bent and twisted. He flesh was so pale it nearly glowed in the soft lamp light.

"You're incredible," Fili whispered without thinking. He realized he'd been speaking without thinking since he first laid eyes on this boy.

Kili simply snorted and began dressing, not paying any attention to Fili until he was finished. When he was fully clothed again he turned to the blond who was still standing by the bed, naked from the waist up, his flaccid member still hanging outside his trousers.

"Stayin' the night, are you? Or would you like another go? You coulda told me before I got dressed again," he smirked in a way that said he knew Fili would be doing neither. Fili shook himself out of his fog and realized he was still undressed. Grabbing his clothes hastily he cleared his throat.

"No…uh…no, I should be going," as he buttoned his waistcoat he tried to think of an appropriate way to approach the topic of coin. "What do I owe you?" _Oh yes, Fili, very tactful!_

"A buck," Kili replied, sitting on the rickety chair to pull on his shoes.

Fili was flabbergasted, one dollar? He looked inside his wallet; he had easily over $100 inside it. A dollar was nothing to him and this beautiful boy had just let Fili use his body in the most intimate way for one! It instantly opened his eyes to the desperation of Kili's situation. Fili never thought about money, he didn't have to. If Kili had told him the price was $50 he would have paid it without question, what did it matter, there was plenty more where that came from. Now he stood there, staring at his money, imagining how someone could survive on one dollar at a time. It made his life seem very decadent by comparison and he suddenly felt guilty for his wealth.

Glancing up quickly to see Kili staring at him, Fili thumbed through his bank notes again; he had single dollars as well as larger bills. Making the decision quickly, he pulled a ten-note from his wallet and handed it to the brunet. Kili took the bill and looked at him in confusion.

"I don't have change," he said quietly, shame coloring his voice.

"I don't want change," Fili cupped the boy's face with his hand and rubbed his thumb over the soft cheek, "you were worth it." He wanted desperately to lean in and kiss Kili's lips softly, but he didn't dare. Instead, he released Kili's face and let his hand drop to his bony shoulder, squeezing gently.

He turned and headed for the door, turning around one last time to take in the sight of the young rent-boy. Kili stood in the same spot, still clutching the money Fili had slipped into his hand. His eyes were wide and he looked as if he still didn't believe what had just happened. Fili smiled and thanked him before stepping out of the door and into the narrow hall.

When he made it down to the street he noticed evening was settling in, the air had cooled considerably and the sky was nearly dark. Knowing he'd never hear the end of it from his uncle if he were late for dinner, Fili hailed a carriage and quickly headed home. The brunet's scent on his skin and a soft voice in his head, y_ou can call me Kili._

**The Tenderloin was an area in NYC in the latter half of the nineteenth century notorious for being a red light district filled with bars, alehouses, brothels, and theaters. It catered to the upper class as well as the working class and was sometimes referred to as Satan's Circus. Rent-boy was a common name for a young homosexual male prostitute. The Grand Tour was a kind of rite of passage for wealthy young men of this era, after college they would travel Europe for one to four years before coming home to start their careers.**

**Thank you Jenny for all your input! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

After the blond left, Kili stood staring at the door, the ten dollars still in his hand. He felt like he was dreaming and half expected Fili to come back in and snatch the money away as if it had all been a cruel jest. No one had ever given Kili more than he had asked for, in fact most men tried to haggle for a cheaper price; he just couldn't believe this young man had given him ten times what he'd asked! Kili wouldn't have to turn a trick for two days now and he'd still have money left over to stash away with the rest of his meager savings.

There had been something strange and different about Fili. He was obviously not used to buying whores, that much was certain; but even beyond that, he was unlike any man Kili had ever entertained. Sure he was devilishly handsome and had kind eyes the color of the summer sky; but Kili thought past his pleasing looks which he knew all too well had nothing to do with how a man treated you. Lots of men tried to kiss his lips, but Fili had kissed Kili's back, gently; and if Kili didn't know better he would have sworn Fili had sniffed his skin, almost reverently. And why had he told Kili he was incredible? It wasn't to butter him up for a cheaper price when he had freely paid so much more than requested. The whole situation had been very confusing and Kili was having trouble brushing it off as just another peculiar john.

Finally, his grumbling stomach brought Kili back to reality and he remembered he hadn't eaten since morning. Raising the loose floor board next to the bed, Kili took out the small tin beneath it and added the bill to the singles inside, taking a few of the dollars out. Putting the bills in his pocket, he grabbed his cap and headed downstairs to the alehouse.

O'Kelly's was run by three brothers, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur, who had come to New York from Ireland during the potato famine. Bofur was the most outgoing of the three and usually tended bar; Bifur had taken cannon shrapnel to the face in the war and hadn't spoken a clear word since. Bombur always had a hearty stew available although Kili suspected him of passing off pigeon as chicken on occasion. But the price of their ale was reasonable and on busy nights they let Kili clean the tables and wash the mugs in exchange for his dinner.

Stepping inside and waving to Bofur, Kili soon found himself at the end of one of the long tables with bowl of stew, a chunk of day old bread, and a large mug of beer. It was the best he'd eaten in days and Kili planned on having at least two bowls tonight, especially now that he could afford it.

He'd just started his second bowl and second beer when he heard a voice behind him that made his skin crawl.

"Well, if it isn't the prettiest boy in all of Manhattan," Kili kept his head down over his bowl as the man approached him. He didn't want the notorious pimp to ruin his good day and hoped that if he ignored him the man would go away. But he had no such luck as Thranduil came to stand across the table from him. "Out alone tonight, are we?"

Kili slowly looked up at the pimp. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored dove grey suit with a black silk cravat. His white-blond hair flowed elegantly from under his beaver skin top hat and the leather of his shoes shone like glass. He made a striking figure and Kili could see why so many boys fell for his charm and ended up in his stable. Not Kili though, he'd survived well enough on his own and he didn't plan on handing his life over to some fancy procurer with a mouthful of empty promises.

"Don't have far to go," Kili mumbled into his beer, praying for Thranduil to lose interest and move on.

"Far or not, it's not safe for a lovely creature like you to be out alone after dark, so many nefarious characters in this part of town. There's no telling what could happen," Thranduil smiled at Kili but the smile didn't reach his cold eyes. It made the brunet shiver.

"Done fine so far, I can handle myself," Kili replied, not meeting his gaze and instead focusing on the wall above Thranduil's shoulder. The pimp's smile faded and he stared hard at Kili for a moment, as if choosing his words.

"You certainly can, little one, but it's time you let someone else handle you. Come to my stable and I'll treat you like a prince. You'll have the finest clothes, as much food as you want, and only the best customers for a beauty such as yourself."

Kili didn't answer and took a large bite of his stale bread. He kept his eyes on the table as he heard Thranduil sigh in frustration.

"You'll come 'round," the hustler growled when Kili didn't respond. "They all do." He turned on his heel and quickly made his way out of the tavern, roughly shoving aside a drunk who was lingering in the doorway.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kili forced himself to swallow his mouthful of bread, realizing he no longer had an appetite. Bofur came by soon after Kili had pushed his bowl away.

"You got a lotta sand standing up to him, ya know?" He observed as he picked up Kili's half eaten stew and handing it off to his brother as Bombur passed by. "No one ever turns him down," Bofur leaned in closer and lowered his voice, "and I heard he even tricks his own son out for the right price."

"More reason to turn him down," Kili muttered as he rose to leave. Bofur grabbed his arm as he turned to go.

"Watch yourself, lad, that one's trouble."

Kili gave Bofur a weak smile and a nod before leaving, heading up to his room over the bar. 53rd St was alive with people, music and light spilled forth from the theatres and alehouses; and Kili was glad he had the luxury of going to bed early tonight.

/

Fili didn't make it home in time to change for dinner and entered the dining room wearing the same outfit he'd worn all day. His uncle looked him up and down critically as he took his place at the table and Fili knew he was in for an earful.

"What kept you out so late that you didn't have time to change?" Thorin asked quietly as their dinner, a large, succulent roast, was served. Fili bought himself a few seconds of time by taking a quick bite of meat; his mind had been so focused on Kili that he hadn't bothered to think of an excuse.

"I took a walk, Uncle, around the park," he hoped the explanation would be enough but doubted it. Even with the presence of Thorin's business partner Dwalin, Fili knew it wouldn't save him from the third degree from his uncle.

"You walked through the park for three hours?" Thorin gave him a hard look and Fili took another large bite, trying to think of a suitable reply.

"Aw, Thorin, leave the boy alone. We were his age once, you remember what it was like," Dwalin piped up and Fili smiled at him gratefully. Dwalin had always been far more relaxed than his uncle and Fili often wondered how they had remained friends for so long with such contrasting personalities.

"I remember fighting for my country alongside you when I was his age, Dwalin." Thorin didn't bother to look up with his reply and instead sawed at his tender portion of meat with his knife as if it were shoe leather.

Fili fought the urge to roll his eyes. Mentioning the war was Thorin's go-to guilt trip and a constant reminder that Thorin was far more mature than Fili at his age. It was one more thing that Fili was glad he would be free of during his Grand Tour.

"You can hardly fault the lad for a country at peace, Thorin. If the Rebs decide to give it another go I'm sure Fili would be first to enlist, but until they do a young man needs distraction. Let the boy have his three hour walks if he needs them. If you ask me, you could do with a good long walk yourself!" Dwalin chortled and took a long drink of wine.

Thorin shot his oldest friend a deadly glare and Fili wondered if Dwalin was really talking about walks or not. Whatever Dwalin meant, it worked to shift the focus off Fili for the rest of the dinner and he was free to let his mind wander back to the beautiful dark haired boy with sad eyes. He hardly heard anything else said by his uncle or Dwalin for the rest of the evening.

Once dinner was finished, Thorin and Dwalin headed to the parlor for a nightly brandy and cigar but Fili excused himself, citing tiredness. Dwalin chuckled, slapping him on the back and attesting to just how tiring a nice long walk can be. Thorin gave his nephew a suspicious look but dismissed him just the same with a wave of his hand.

The blond raced up the stairs to his bedroom and undressed himself, not bothering to call Dori, the valet who served both he and Thorin. His uncle promised Fili his own valet when he left for his Grand Tour but until that time he insisted there was no need for an extra servant.

Fully undressed with his clothes lying in a heap on the floor, Fili slipped on his pajamas and climbed into his feather bed. As he reclined on his fluffy pillows beneath thick, warm blankets, he thought about his experience with Kili. Picturing the boy as he had stood naked and unashamed in front of Fili, his skinny body spindly and pale, the blond imagined what Kili would look like more filled out, with a little meat on his bones. He imagined Kili with full face, a rounded belly, and meaty arms; the image was just as enticing as his memory from earlier today.

The idea of a well fed Kili, with a nice round bottom and thick hips to grab onto, made Fili's member throb. He couldn't resist slipping a hand under the covers and bringing himself off to the images in his mind. He stroked himself with the same speed and intensity he had taken Kili with, hard and fast, remembering the boy's scent and his intense eyes. When finished, he settled into bed and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

Across town, in a small rented room above a rowdy bar, the object of Fili's passions lay on a mattress stuffed with straw and rags. He shivered under his tattered quilt because the tiny stove could never quite keep up with the draftiness of the room. His sleep was light and shallow, the sleep of someone always on guard, never quite safe.

**Homosexual whorehouses were called stables in the nineteenth century. The expression "you've got a lot of sand" is basically the equivalent of "you've got a lot of balls." "Rebs" is short for "Rebels" and was a common derogatory term for Confederates. When Thorin mentions fighting for his country, he is referring to the American Civil War. **

**Yes, Kili is underage and drinking in a tavern. But they didn't exactly bother with checking id's back in those days. From the research I've done, it was normal for a boy in his late teens to be served alcohol. I apologize if this offends anyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fili managed to last two days before giving in to his desires and seeking out Kili again. Although it wasn't as if he had had much free time in those two days; Thorin had kept Fili very busy. There were meetings with landowners and contractors, engineers and inspectors. His uncle believed that it wasn't merely enough to own a railroad, one needed to immerse oneself in every aspect of the business for a better understanding of the business itself. It was all well and good but to Fili it was painfully boring when all he could focus on was trying to remember the smell of Kili's skin.

Then of course there had been the dinner with Colonel Balin and his daughter Elizabeth. Colonel Balin Fundin was Dwalin's older brother who had earned his rank in the war between the states for some act of valor that Fili could never quite remember; no matter how many times it was recounted over a glass of scotch. Elizabeth was a pretty enough girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes; she was close to Fili's age and they had known each other since they were children. Their relationship had always been amicable but in recent years Thorin had set his sights on a marriage between the two in order to link the two powerful families and it made Fili resent Elizabeth even though he knew she had little to do with it.

When he finally found a chance to slip away it was late in the afternoon again. The autumn air had cooled considerably over the past couple days and Fili donned a light coat over his dark grey suit. He made sure his uncle wasn't around to see him leave and was out the door, making a beeline south down Madison Avenue. Walking fast enough to garner a few strange looks, the blond felt his heart beat rapidly the closer he got to 53rd St and knew it was from anticipation rather than exertion.

Reaching the corner of Madison and 53rd, Fili turned and looked around, perhaps a little too eagerly; the thought of seeing Kili again had made him momentarily forget his sense of decorum. But turning to face north he spotted his beautiful little rent-boy. He stood in the same spot as last time, looking exactly like he had when Fili first beheld him. Their eyes met and Fili felt the same strange feeling in his chest, like his heart was fluttering and on fire at the same time.

"Hello again," he said once he'd walked over to stand in front of Kili, an eager grin lighting his handsome face.

"Hello," Kili replied simply, his expression almost emotionless. Fili wondered for a moment if Kili's reaction meant he didn't remember him. Trying to tell himself that Kili probably met many men, he decided he didn't like that idea at all and pushed it from his mind.

"Uh, I don't know if you remember me, we met here a few days ago…" the blond began, hoping he wouldn't have to completely refresh the other's mind.

"I remember you, Fili," the boy said, pushing himself off the wall and motioning for Fili to follow him. "How could I forget?"

As Fili followed he felt as though he were walking on a cloud. _He remembers me! 'How could I forget,' he said! Am I that good of a lover that I've stood out? _It never crossed his mind that most likely the reason he was memorable to Kili was because of the large amount he had paid.

Once they reached the brunet's room, Kili repeated the steps of their previous encounter with mechanical accuracy. He striped himself quickly and without flourish then undressed Fili a little slower; climbing onto the bed and slicking the blond's hardened cock and himself before turning around and positioning himself on his hands and elbows. Fili stared at the form in front of him for a moment. The sinewy muscles of his scrawny legs, the way his hair fell like dark silken curtains around his face. He reached out and smoothed his palm down Kili's flank and hip.

"Could you…could you turn over? I-I want to see you, your face," he murmured and the brunet gave him an inquisitive look over his shoulder before rolling over onto his back. Kili stuffed his only pillow beneath his head and spread his legs wide, bending his knees and placing his feet flat on the bed. He watched Fili with his usual emotionless gaze as the blond climbed onto the bed and in between his legs.

Staring down at the beauty beneath him, Fili fought the urge to lean forward and kiss those plush lips. Instead, he traced his hands over Kili's chest and abdomen, tweaking the tiny pink nipples until the boy sighed softly. Bending down, he nuzzled against the brunet's neck, burying his face in the ebony hair and breathing deep. Kili's soft scent filled his nostrils and caused his already hard cock to throb. Fili couldn't resist the urge to gently kiss the long column of Kili's throat as he lined himself up and slipped into that warm clench. Kili gasped softly but Fili couldn't tell if it was from being breached or the kisses on his neck.

As he began to thrust, Fili pulled back to watch Kili but didn't expect what he beheld. Kili's head was turned away slightly, his eyes seeming to focus on something far away. The hair had fallen away from his face revealing a furrow in his delicate brow and he was biting his lower lip between his teeth. Fili thrust a few more times to see if Kili's reaction changed; when it didn't he still his movements.

"Kili, am I hurting you?" He couldn't bear the thought of causing him pain but couldn't imagine not finishing inside him either. Kili turned his head and gazed up at Fili, smiling sweetly.

"You're not hurting me, keep goin'," he said casually. When Fili didn't resume his thrusts Kili brought one of his legs up and around the blond's waist. Planting his heel in the small of Fili's back, he nudged him forward in an attempt to start up again. It caused Fili to nearly lose his balance and he fell forward, thrusting into Kili at a strange angle; he was sure he'd hurt the brunet but the cry that ripped from Kili's lips couldn't have been from anything other than pleasure.

"Wha-what was that?" Kili gasped as Fili righted himself. He was gripping tightly to Fili's biceps and when the blond looked down he could see that Kili's member was half hard. "What did you do just now?"

"I don't know," Fili admitted, enjoying the feel of Kili's grip on his arms and around his member. "Would you like for me to do it again?" Kili gazed at him with wide eyes and nodded slightly. Leaning forward to recreate the awkward angle, Fili pulled out and thrust in again. He nudged against something and Kili cried out again, tightening his grip on Fili's biceps. Glancing down between them he saw that Kili's member was now fully erect; it was an incredibly arousing sight and he began thrusting at a slow pace, aiming for that little spot each time. Kili gasped and soon began to buck his hips, meeting Fili thrust for thrust. His cheeks were rosy and a fine sheen covered his flesh, making him even lovelier in the blond's eyes.

Reaching between them, Fili grasped Kili's now leaking member and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. The dark haired boy clung to him desperately, closing his eyes and arching his back off the bed. "Please, please," he mewled over and over and Fili understood he was begging for completion. Increasing the rhythm of both his hips and his hand, Fili felt his own orgasm approaching and hoped he could last long enough to let Kili finish first.

He didn't have to worry long as after a couple deep thrusts Kili cried loudly and spilled into Fili's hand and onto his own stomach. The sight of Kili's face as he climaxed was enough to push the blond over the edge and he buried himself deep in the tight heat, allowing the brunet's spasms to milk every last drop of his orgasm. He fell forward and braced himself on his elbows above Kili; their mouths were mere inches apart and their breath intermingled as they panted. Kili was staring at him with half lidded eyes and Fili took the chance to close the gap between them, the need to kiss those lips too great. But Kili turned his head just before Fili could capture them.

"Please don't," he whispered, squeezing his eyes closed. "Please don't take it from me."

Suddenly feeling very lecherous but confused as to why, Fili slipped out of Kili and rolled to the side. Kili didn't get up right away so Fili turned onto his side and softly nuzzled the bony shoulder. When the brunet didn't pull away he began tracing a fingertip over Kili's smooth chest.

"Why won't you let me kiss your lips?" He knew he shouldn't ask but the question passed his lips before he had a chance to consider it.

"Because it's the one thing I won't sell," Kili stared at the ceiling. "Whoever I decide to give my first kiss to won't be paying for it."

Fili could hardly believe what he was hearing. Kili had never been kissed! But the more he thought about the situation it made perfect sense. A kiss was something tender shared by lovers, and it was the one luxury Kili could afford, the only thing he didn't have to sell. The thought that he had tried to kiss him repeatedly repulsed Fili even though he hadn't known the reason for Kili's refusal at the time.

"I'm so sorry, I won't try again, I swear," Fili muttered, feeling color rise to his cheeks. Kili didn't respond and continued to stare at the ceiling. Fili resumed tracing his skin softly, his hand travelling lower to his shallow navel and sharp hip bones. "Why did you not climax the first time?"

At this question Kili sucked in a breath and finally turned his face to Fili's "I never have before," he seemed to be trying to think of what to say next. "You…touched something inside me and it felt so good. I never felt that before." He dropped his eyes almost demurely and it made Fili's heart break. He cupped Kili's face with one hand shook his head sadly. This lovely boy sold his body every day and didn't even find physical pleasure in it; Fili couldn't even begin to comprehend. It made him feel protective of Kili, he wanted to bundle this sweet young thing up and shelter him from all the ugliness of the world.

"You beautiful creature, where on earth did you come from?" He asked, stroking the soft cheek. As if to answer, Kili's stomach growled loudly. Fili rose to sitting. "Are you hungry, when was the last time you've eaten?"

Kili shrugged.

"Come, let me take you to get something to eat," He rose from the bed and tucked himself back inside his trousers.

"You wanna buy me food instead of paying me?" Kili asked as he rose and walked to the wash stand.

"Of course not," Fili pulled his wallet from his jacket and removed a ten dollar bill, laying it next to the wash basin. "I just want to feed you."

Kili turned and looked at him warily.

"No strings attached, I assure you. Please, let me buy you a meal, that's all I want."

He seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding and turning back to the wash basin; soaking the cloth in the cold water Kili started his routine of cleaning away the other man's seed and this time, his own as well.

**The war between the states refers to the American Civil War.**

**Next chapter, we get a small look into Kili's past.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping out into the darkening evening, Kili felt awkward and almost nervous. The dandy at his side had just offered to buy his dinner, and while Kili knew better than to turn down a free meal, he could figure out the reason for Fili's actions. Tonight he made Kili climax, paid him ten dollars again, and then offered to buy him a meal. It was all terribly confusing for the young man; why would Fili make such an effort, why would he care?

Once they reached the street Kili motioned toward O'Kelly's. "Bombur makes an alright stew most nights, and the bread usually isn't too hard," he had no idea what the blond wanted or intended to spend and figured two bits a bowl was a safe price to start with.

Fili looked at the tavern before chuckling and hailing a carriage. He'd never had peasant food before and although it might be interesting to try, he certainly wasn't ready to be _that _adventurous yet! He wanted to take Kili someplace the boy had never been, someplace to impress. As a carriage pulled up an idea occurred to him; he opened the door and motioned for Kili to climb inside.

"Dorlon's please," he told the driver before climbing in and taking the seat opposite the brunet. "You'll love this place, I assure you," Fili smiled, feeling rather excited.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Kili said softly, gazing out the window at the streets he'd never set foot on before. It felt so odd for a near stranger to want to do anything for him; Kili was becoming increasingly uncomfortable the further they travelled from 53rd. He continued to stare out the window in an attempt to focus on something other than the blond sitting across from him.

"I know I don't have to, I want to," Fili replied, watching Kili watching the scenery. His dark eyes were wide and seemed almost childlike as he took in the towering hotels and palace-like homes. He was an endless source of delight to Fili, who had never met anyone quite like him.

Arriving in front of the restaurant, Fili stepped out to pay the driver and began walking for the door. Pulling the restaurant's door open, he turned to address Kili only to find him standing in front of the large windows, looking inside. "Come, let's get you inside."

"I can't go in there," Kili muttered softly as he stepped away from the window. The walls were a rich, dark wood and every table was covered in a snow white cloth. Chandeliers glittered over the heads of the well-dressed clientele, sumptuous carpet lay under their feet; to Kili it was a scene from a book or a newspaper. He dropped his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling very filthy and somehow grotesque.

"Why ever not?" Fili couldn't imagine why Kili couldn't dine there, had he seen someone he didn't wish to? Was this establishment not to his liking?

"Look at me, Fili. The boys cleanin' the tables are dressed better than me. They're not gonna let me in, not looking like this," He ran a hand through his long, unruly hair and glanced up into Fili's eyes briefly. A thought occurred to Kili when he looked at the blond. _This was all a joke to him; he knew I couldn't go to a place like that. _Straightening up, Kili turned and started walking away. His sense of direction was muddled from the carriage ride but knew that if he walked for a few blocks he'd find his way back.

When Kili spoke Fili realized instantly what a fool he had been. Of course Kili couldn't go into a fine restaurant like Dorlon's in his shabby clothes. Why hadn't Fili realized that before? As he looked at Kili he noticed the brunet was dressed in the same clothes he had seen him in the other day and it occurred to him that these were most likely the only clothes Kili owned. Fili felt shameful for not noticing this before.

"Kili wait!" He called as the brunet began to walk away. Fili followed and grabbed Kili by the arm to stop him.

"Let me go," Kili growled, wrenching his arm free. "Is this your idea of a game? Bring a gutter rat to one of your fancy restaurants just so you can see him get excited before you disappoint him? You've had your fun now leave me alone!" He continued walking but Fili followed and stepped in front of him, holding his hands up.

"Kili, please, I'm sorry. I didn't consider the dress code. It was stupid of me. Let me take you somewhere else, somewhere it won't matter." He offered Kili a small smile and hoped the boy could hear the sincerity in his voice.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets again, Kili touched the ten dollars that Fili had given him earlier. If he had really meant to play a joke on Kili he wouldn't have paid so much for it, would he? The boy sighed and nodded, although the deciding factor was his rumbling belly. Fili grinned from ear to ear and squeezed his shoulder before turning and heading down the block, glancing to his side to make sure Kili was coming with him.

The pair didn't walk far before finding a smaller restaurant on a side street that seemed more low-key than the first. Kili still seemed hesitant to enter so Fili shucked off his black overcoat and handed it to the boy.

"Here, put this on and no one will pay attention," he was relieved when Kili accepted the coat and slipped it on. It hung loosely off his scrawny frame but suited him nonetheless. Fili smiled happily and ushered him inside.

The host seated them at a small table in a quiet corner near the back of the restaurant, Fili seemed glad for the privacy but Kili understood they had been placed so far away from the other patrons because of his appearance. Opening his menu, Kili felt his empty stomach drop; the price of the food was outrageous! He'd never seen a single dish priced so high. He wondered if Fili could afford such a place, what would Fili do when he saw the prices? Would he insist Kili pay for his own meal? Not knowing how to approach the topic Kili stayed quiet, keeping his eyes on the menu.

A waiter appeared quickly setting two glasses of water on the table. Fili closed his menu and looked at Kili. "I'll order if it's alright with you, Kili."

The brunet nodded silently.

"We'll both have the steak, medium, the soup, potatoes and the vegetable of the day," the waiter collected their menus and turned to leave. "Oh, and a bottle of Cabernet, whatever vintage the chef recommends." The waiter bowed and headed to the kitchen. Fili stared at Kili for a moment; he looked so beautiful sitting there in Fili's coat, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come with me tonight," satisfaction lit the blond's features like a warm candle.

Kili had been glancing around the room, taking in every detail. When the blond spoke he turned back to face Fili, shifting uncomfortably and wondering how he should act.

"Thanks for bringing me here, I never been to a place like this," he muttered, feeling color rise to his cheeks and cursing himself for it.

"No, I thought not," Fili mused as two bowls of soup and a basket of fresh bread were set before them. "So, tell me about yourself, Kili."

To say the brunet was caught off guard would have been an understatement. No one had ever asked Kili to talk about himself, no one had ever wanted to know anything about him. "What do you want to know?" He took a spoonful of soup; it was rich with cream and spices he'd never tasted before. He couldn't help closing his eyes as he savored the delicious mouthful.

Fili couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's reaction to the food. He was so adorable, like a little puppy that had been given a morsel from the dinner table.

"Everything, I want to know everything about you. How old are you? Where do you come from? Do you have any family?" He smiled as Kili dragged a piece of bread through the thick soup and stuffed half of it into his mouth. He seemed to be thinking as he chewed.

"But I don't understand. _Why _do you want to know? Why-why do I matter?" He dropped his eyes to his bowl and took another bite, refusing to look up at the blond.

"Since I met you, I can't stop thinking about you, Kili. I can't explain it but there is just something about you that fascinates me, I meant it when I said I want to know everything. You matter to me." The words had come so naturally to Fili, and he had meant each and every one. It felt like the right thing to say and he didn't regret it. Kili sighed and took another spoonful before answering.

"I'm seventeen," he said once he'd swallowed. "I grew up not far from Paradise Square in the Five Points. My…I don't have any family," He dunked the rest of his bread in the soup and shoved it in his mouth. Fili let him finish his soup before asking another question. The two sat in silence until their entrees were served. For Fili, the silence felt comfortable and relaxed as he watched his lovely boy. For Kili, it was unnerving as he was stared at and scrutinized by this very peculiar john.

"So no family at all, you say? Where are your parents? Your siblings?" He asked as the main course was set before them. Each plate contained a thick, juicy porterhouse, roasted potatoes and sautéed greens.

Kili's eyes grew even wider than before and his mouth watered as he looked at his plate. He knew it was probably bad manners but he cut a piece of steak and quickly ate it before answering Fili's questions. The blond didn't seem to mind so Kili took his time chewing, enjoying the finest cut of beef he'd ever had.

"No siblings. Papa died when I was little, Mama said he drank himself to death," he took another large bite of steak, then a bite of potatoes, then greens. Everything was hot and fresh and so delicious. Kili wondered how all rich folk weren't big and fat if they ate like this every day. He realized Fili was staring at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Mama was a seamstress but she got the consumption and died when I was thirteen. Been on my own since then," Kili continued to eat, hoping he'd said enough to satisfy Fili's curiosity. Talking about himself was making him uncomfortable and bringing back memories he'd rather forget.

"You've been on your own since you were thirteen?" Fili was flabbergasted. He thought back to when he was thirteen, hiding from his governess and pulling Elizabeth's curls. He couldn't imagine what life would have been like had he been all alone in the world with no money and no one to care for him. Kili shrugged and continued to eat. "Tell me, what did you do? How did you survive? Is that when you started…when you became…"

Kili looked at him pointedly and pushed his plate away. He'd had enough of Fili's questions. If this was the price of his dinner he'd rather go hungry. Pushing his chair back, Kili stood up from the table.

"What's wrong; didn't you like your steak?"

"The steak's just fine, it don't ask questions," his face was schooled in that same emotionless stare that Fili had seen several times before. It made the blond feel as though he had insulted Kili with his curiosity.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to pry. If I keep the questions less personal, will you stay? Please, won't you sit back down?" Fili felt like a complete arse. He knew better than to pry into someone's personal life like that; especially someone who hardly knew him and whose trust he had not yet earned.

Kili stayed, sitting back down and attacking his meal with the same ferocity as before. If he was totally honest with himself, the food wasn't the only reason he remained. The more time he spent with Fili and his strange behavior, the more curious Kili became. Why had this well-to-do young man taken such an interest in a lonesome little waif?

"I'm glad you stayed," Fili sounded very relieved, pushing his food around on his plate. "So, do you have any interests? Any hobbies?" He refilled both their wine glasses.

"I like to read," Kili replied around a mouthful of bread.

"You read! I didn't think you-well, no, of course you read. That's wonderful. I don't read as much as I should, never find the time, I suppose. What do you like to read?"

Kili swallowed a mouthful of potatoes before answering. "I like Boy's Own and dime mysteries. But I'll read anything I can get my hands on. Mama taught me to read before I even started school, she used to…" Kili's voice trailed off, his mind flooded with the image of his mother sitting on the edge of his bed, her dark hair swept away from her face as she read him a bedtime story. He looked up at Fili with sad eyes, "I don't want to talk about myself anymore. Can we talk about you instead?"

/

If there was one thing Fili was good at, it was talking about himself. After handing over the remainder of his steak to Kili, who devoured it quickly, he spent the rest of the evening telling the brunet his life story. Fili's parents had perished at sea when the ship they were on sank in a storm somewhere in the Atlantic; Fili had been left at home in New York with his nanny and uncle. He had been a baby and has no memory of them. He was raised by his uncle Thorin and is Thorin's heir, set to inherit the Erebor Railroad when his uncle retires. He recently graduated from Harvard, as did his father and his uncle, and he was currently planning his Grand Tour of Europe. He enjoyed cards and billiards and the occasional horserace.

Kili listened politely and continued to eat. Although he did sympathize with Fili for the loss of his parents, the rest of the young man's tale only helped to further alienate Kili. He just couldn't understand why Fili was doing this. Was Kili some sort of charity case? Was it just a rich boy's boredom?

By the end of the night he had cleaned both their plates, emptied two baskets of bread and polished off a thick lemon custard, not to mention half the bottle of wine and two coffees with milk. Kili felt wonderfully full, so full in fact that at the moment he couldn't imagine feeling hungry ever again; but that might have been the wine talking.

As the two young men stepped out into the brisk autumn night, Fili flagged down a passing taxi. When he turned to Kili, the brunet was slipping the overcoat off but Fili held up his hand.

"Please, keep it," he cupped Kili's face and smiled as the boy stared at him with those wide eyes. Again, he wanted so much to kiss Kili's delicate lips but instead turned to pay the coachman and give the address. He held the door as Kili climbed in, shaking his head when the brunet looked at him expectantly, waiting for Fili to climb in as well.

"I don't live far from here, I can walk. I've already paid, he'll get you home," leaning into the carriage, he picked up Kili's hand, squeezing gently. "I really am glad you came tonight, thank you."

"Thank you, Fili, for everything," Kili replied quietly, wondering why Fili would thank him for anything. He was such an enigma to Kili, that overcoat alone must have cost more than Kili earned in a month! He felt undeserving of such attention. Was this a test? Would Fili change his mind and demand Kili give the coat back later? The blond simply grinned and winked at him before closing the door of the carriage.

Fili watched the taxi disappear into the darkness before starting his short walk back home. He'd been so caught up in Kili that he hadn't thought twice about bringing his little doxy a mere three blocks from Uncle Thorin's home! Of course, Fili knew his uncle wouldn't have been out to dinner on a random Thursday night, but it had still been a risk, nonetheless.

Walking back to the mansion on Madison Avenue, Fili thought nothing of the lecture he'd receive from his uncle for disappearing and missing dinner; instead reflecting on his behavior over the past couple days. The way he constantly thought about Kili, no matter the present company. He thought about the dinner, the overcoat; and even now he wished he hadn't left Kili. It all pointed to one obvious conclusion: Fili Durin was in love, in love with a teenaged rent-boy.

**Two bits equal twenty-five cents. Dorlon's was a restaurant in the Upper East Side during the 1880s. It was famous for oysters and I'd like to think that if they had gone inside, Fili would have ordered a huge amount of oysters but Kili would have been repulsed by them and would not even try one! The Five Points was a notorious slum in New York City during the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries. Consumption was a common term for tuberculosis. The Boy's Own was a magazine for teenage boys, with short stories, how to guides, games etc. Dime mysteries were novels that cost ten cents. A doxy was another name for a prostitute.**


	5. Chapter 5

The past few weeks had been the best Kili could remember. Fili had visited him nearly every other day, always paying extra and always making sure Kili climaxed before he did. He no longer tried to kiss Kili's lips but always mouthed and licked at other places on Kili's body, his neck, shoulders, and sensitive nipples, gently and reverently as if Kili were something to be treasured. The brunet was not quick to admit it to himself but Fili was starting to break through the protective wall Kili had placed around himself so long ago. He had started looking forward to seeing the handsome blond walking toward him down Madison, his hair shining like gold in the autumn sun and eyes smiling at him like Kili meant something.

Of course, the amount Fili paid certainly helped to make life easier, as well. Kili didn't have to turn nearly as many tricks as before; he was able to buy a new shirt and enough coal to fill his stove each night, he even took his boots to a cobbler to be resoled and still had plenty of money for the constable's bribe. And in the short time that he'd known the blond, Kili's savings under the floor board had grown from fourteen dollars to sixty-three! Another year or two and he'd have enough saved to finally move away from New York and start a new life out west. Away from cold winters and filthy streets, from the city that only knows him as a whore.

Fili still asked him questions about him occasionally, but never pressed Kili if he wasn't comfortable answering them. And Kili realized that he enjoyed the sound of Fili's voice as Fili talked about himself. It was deep and husky and somehow made Kili feel safe as they lay in bed for hours after Fili had taken him, the blond telling stories of his youth and his time at Harvard. Kili would close his eyes and try to imagine himself in the places Fili spoke of, the cities of Europe that Fili would soon visit. It didn't make the young brunet feel sadness or jealousy to know he'd never experience the kind of life Fili lived, he'd long ago resigned himself to his situation; if he were honest with himself, it was just nice to have someone who wanted to talk to him, to spend time with him after they'd fucked him. It helped to combat the near crippling loneliness that had haunted Kili since his mother's passing.

A small smile crept across his face as he thought of the last time Fili had visited him, he'd turned the corner with determination in his step and a package under his arm. Once they were inside Kili's room, he had handed it over; a full pound of smoked brisket and a pound of hard cheddar were wrapped in the brown butcher paper. When Kili looked at him in confusion Fili had laughed and said that the brunet was far too skinny and he intended to change that. Fili had taken him slowly that evening, bringing Kili close to completion over and over but never letting him climax until he was writhing and begging Fili for release. When the blond finally let him come, he nearly sobbed from pleasure. Afterward Fili had sat on the bed, breaking off bits of meat and cheese, feeding them to Kili as he told the story of how he'd gotten drunk off mint juleps at the Kentucky Derby when he was fifteen. When Fili left that night, he had placed three five dollar bills on the wash stand.

Kili chuckled softly to himself as he again imagined a drunken, teenaged Fili stumbling around and stepping in horse droppings. But his smile quickly faded as a sleek two seat buggy pulled by a large white horse stopped against the curb in front of him. Kili recognized the buggy and felt his heart quicken as he shifted his eyes down the street, planning out his route if he needed to make a quick dash.

"Good afternoon, my lovely," Thranduil leaned forward slightly and tipped his hat toward Kili. He was dressed impeccably as always and in the carriage next to him sat a young boy around Kili's age. He had the same white blond hair as Thranduil and Kili knew him to be the pimp's son Legolas, the boy Bofur had said Thranduil rented out for the right price. Legolas was dressed as nicely as his father but didn't have the same air about him. Though his back was straight his eyes were cast down, never looking left or right, instead staring intently at his own feet. Kili's heart ached for the boy in the buggy; Kili had been forced into this life in order to survive, Legolas had been forced into it by the one person who was supposed to protect him from life's dangers.

"What do you want? You know this is my corner." Kili muttered, not making eye contact with the pimp.

Thranduil stepped down from the carriage and over to Kili. He placed the handle of his cane under the brunet's chin and lifted his face. "It's getting awful cold these days. I expect the first snow isn't far off; it'll be hard finding customers standing in a foot of snow. Come to my stable and I'll keep you warm."

Wrenching his head away, Kili took a step to back and glared at the tall man. "I already told you, I'm just fine on my own. 'Sides, I heard what happens inside your whorehouse and I ain't interested in being somebody's punching bag."

Narrowing his eyes, Thranduil gave the brunet a calculating stare before answering.

"I don't know what you think you heard, little one, but you're mistaken. I'd never lay a hand on my boys, you can ask my son," he smiled that same cold smile Kili had seen before. "Legolas, tell him how well you're treated."

The boy in the buggy jumped when his name was called and quickly turned to face the other two. He cleared his throat and without raising his eyes, responded with rehearsed precision, "papa takes very good care of all his boys, we are very lucky to have him as a protector."

There was no doubt in Kili's mind that what Bofur said was true after hearing Legolas' words. He looked up at Thranduil in disgust.

"Look, I don't want or need your protection, just leave me alone," Kili was beginning to feel nervous. He could feel the anger radiating off the pimp as he again closed the distance between them, grasping Kili's upper arm tightly.

"You can't refuse me forever, little beauty. How long do you think you can last out here, hmm? Sooner or later you'll come to me and your pretty face will be the crowning glory of The Greenwood. And I'll have you every night." The brunet tried to pull his arm free but Thranduil's grip was like iron.

"Excuse me, is this man bothering you?" Looking up, Kili found Fili standing by his side and staring pointedly at the pimp with hard eyes. His understated camel colored suit and cranberry waist coat made Thranduil's deep purple ensemble look gaudy and ridiculous, and the firm, even tone of his voice made the other man release Kili's arm quickly.

Thranduil stepped away and smiled politely although Kili could see the malice in his eyes. "I'll see you again soon, little one." He shot a smug look at Fili before turning on his heel and climbing into his carriage, snapping the reigns and taking off quickly.

Kili breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Fili with a look of gratitude.

"Who was that?" Fili asked; looking after the buggy as it pulled away. "What did he want?"

"Name's Thranduil," Kili replied as he began walking toward O'Kelley's. "He runs a whorehouse full of boys called The Greenwood, been trying to wrangle me since I got to the neighborhood."

"Wrangle you?"

"Yea, you know, bring me in to his stable; make me one of his boys. I always tell him no but he doesn't get told 'no' very often, doesn't take too kindly to it. Word is he makes his boys sign a contract so they can't leave, beats 'em something fierce if they get outta line," Kili ducked his head, remembering the painful grip Thranduil had on his arm when he noticed a large package wrapped in brown paper under Fili's arm. "Hey, whacha got there?"

"Oh this?" Fili said, as if he'd just noticed the parcel. "Just something for a fella I know," He shot Kili a dazzling smile and the brunet couldn't help but grin in return.

/

"And you're certain about this?" Thorin Oakenshield ran a hand over his dark hair and turned to look at the other man.

"When have I ever been wrong? You know I'm thorough," Nori replied, helping himself to a tall whiskey from the side bar in Thorin's office. "Your boy's got himself a whore, a pretty one too, down in the Tenderloin. Visits him 'bout three times a week, up above a tavern on 53rd. Takes him gifts like they're sweethearts, stays a few hours each time then heads straight home. Watched his routine for near two weeks now."

"Alright, that'll do. Thank you Nori," Thorin handed over the thick envelope filled with the agreed upon payment. "And I hope, as always, I can count on your discretion in this matter."

The redhead downed his whiskey in one gulp, then took the envelope and bowed. "You know me, Thorin, I'm as silent as the grave."

Thorin watched Nori leave and gritted his teeth. He disliked dealing with shady characters and Nori was most definitely one of the shadiest. But in the railroad business, acquainting oneself with the occasional nefarious individual was an unavoidable necessity. However, Thorin had known Nori for years, the man had always worked quickly and discreetly, and never given Thorin a reason to doubt his loyalty. Though the hefty pay he received for his services certainly helped secure his loyalty, Thorin thought bitterly.

But now, Nori's questionable background and methods were the least of his worries. He had suspected Fili's disappearances were due to something of a sexual nature but he hadn't imagined he was sneaking off to see another man! And he wasn't even being cautious about it, prancing around in broad daylight on the arm of a boy whore! Thorin couldn't imagine what would happen if one of his investors or competitors were to see his nephew out and about with his little pet; it would most likely lead to their ruin!

"I know what you're thinking, my friend, and I feel it best you leave the lad alone," Dwalin remarked from his place on the couch. He'd been so completely silent that Thorin had nearly forgotten he was still there.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Dwalin," Thorin bit out as he paced his office.

"No, you didn't. But you're getting it all the same," Dwalin rose from his seat and stepped in front of Thorin, immediately halting the other man's restless pacing. "The boy is smitten, maybe in love. You know what that's like, we both do, Thorin," he stepped closer, his face mere inches away from his friend's. Thorin could feel Dwalin's breath against his skin. The closeness was both calming and agitating at the same time. "Let Fili have his fun, don't punish him like you've punished yourself."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Thorin turned away and walked behind his desk, putting some much needed distance between Dwalin and himself. "He's being reckless; he's not even _trying _to be discreet! Do you know what this will do to his reputation? To Elizabeth's?"

"They're not engaged, Thorin, this has nothing to do with her. And you can't still want them to marry knowing now where his preferences lie."

"It's just a passing fancy."

"We both know it's not," Dwalin put his hands on the desk and leaned forward, his face softening. "I love Fili like my own nephew, but I don't want my niece marrying someone who doesn't and can't love her simply for the sake of aligning our families. The Fundins and Oakenshields have been business partners since before either of us were born, what more do you want?"

Thorin didn't answer, instead sitting down in his chair and placing his hands in front of him, as if to anchor himself. Dwalin watched his friend for a moment before reaching forward to take one of Thorin's hands in his own. But he pulled his hand away quickly as if Dwalin had burned him, the other man sighed and pushed off the desk.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you happy, my friend. And I would see Fili and Elizabeth happy above all else; they'll not be happy with each other, you know this. Let Fili have his boy and let Elizabeth find someone to love her," He said softly as he walked toward the door. Thorin did not look up or acknowledge his words, Dwalin shook his head and left the office quietly.

Thorin growled and slammed his fist against the surface of his desk, rattling the contents. Dwalin's words echoed in his head; he knew his friend was right but he couldn't let himself give up so easily. He couldn't let Fili risk the entire railroad because the boy couldn't control his lust. This had to stop and the sooner the better.

**The constable's bribe was exactly that; a bride to the police to not arrest Kili for prostitution. It was likely 20-30% of his earnings. Yep, gave a little shout out to my home state of Kentucky. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the door to Kili's room was closed behind them, Fili thrust the package into his hands, his excitement evident on his handsome face. He was feeling rather proud of himself for this latest gift and he couldn't wait to see Kili's reaction.

"Go on, open it."

Kili inspected the package before tearing into it, it was thick and heavier than he expected, but it was also soft. He was at a loss as to what it could be but opened the brown paper slowly and carefully, planning to save even the simple wrapping for writing paper. Inside was a quilt, blue, green, and grey squares on the pattern, with fluffy stuffing filling the spaces between the stitching. It was heavy and soft and upon touching it Kili knew it would keep him warm on the coldest of nights. He imagined slipping under it on snowy nights while the wind rattled against his window. But Kili's thoughts soon drifted to his other customers; he'd have to make sure to remove the blanket from his bed each morning so as not to defile it with the seed of other men.

He didn't know what to say, he could feel a heat rising in his chest and face as he fingered the soft material. No one had ever been so kind to him and as much as he enjoyed Fili's attentions, Kili still couldn't understand why Fili had chosen him. A wealthy, handsome man like Fili, who came from privilege and situation, could have anyone he wanted; why did he waste his time on a gutter rat like Kili, a whore that's been handled and passed around more times than he cared to count?

"Do you like it? I picked this one because it was the heaviest and I know this room is quite drafty. Is the color acceptable? Only I remember you mentioning that you preferred blue," Fili was staring at him with hopeful eyes, as if he were desperate for Kili's approval of the blanket.

"It's perfect, it's wonderful but…Fili, why do you bring me things like this?" Kili didn't want to seem ungrateful but he also didn't feel he deserved Fili's gifts and attention. He raised his dark eyes to meet the blond's azure pools and Fili smiled tenderly, stepping forward and taking Kili by the shoulders.

"Can you not guess?" He murmured, brushing a strand of hair out of Kili's eyes. When the brunet didn't answer he continued, "I just want to take care of you."

Kili had to stop himself from rattling of his automatic response of 'I can take care of myself' that he would have used with Thranduil or anyone else who tried to get close. The way Fili said the words made Kili believe he meant it. He allowed himself to grin as he clutched the quilt against his chest.

Leaning forward, Fili took the blanket from Kili's hands and tossed it on the bed. He slipped his arms around Kili's narrow waist and nosed along his neck, planting soft kisses on the pale flesh. Kili closed his eyes and gave himself over to the gentle pleasure, one hand gripping the blond's hard bicep, the other slowly climbing to tentatively weave through golden waves.

Feeling that shy hand gently combing through his hair caused Fili's cock to fill quickly. He nipped a little roughly at Kili's throat before drawing back and walking him to the bed, slipping the brunet's suspenders off his shoulder before starting on the buttons of his shirt. Once Kili was naked, both set to work undressing Fili, as the blond wore considerably more clothes than he. As Fili's trousers slipped off his hips to pool on the floor, he gently pushed Kili onto the bed but the boy quickly stood back up. Fili stared at him in confusion, wondering if he'd done something wrong until Kili changed their positions and shoved Fili onto the bed.

"I like the present you brought me today," he said softly, taking the vial of oil from the bedside table. "And now I'm going to give you a present," He slid an oiled hand up and down Fili's erection slowly, sensuously. Fili groaned and laid his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Kili's hand teasing him.

Kili waited until Fili's eyes were closed before using his other hand to reach behind himself and slick his own entrance. He gracefully threw a leg over Fili's and straddled him quickly. The surprised blond raised his head quickly to see Kili sink down onto his cock, joining their bodies in one fluid motion. The brunet gasped softly as he took the thick erection inside himself; Fili groaned at the feel of Kili's clench, he grasped the boy's hips and bucked up into him.

"Mmm…Kili, you feel so good," he ground upwards into the vice-like heat, reveling in the pressure surrounding his cock.

"I…uh, I never done it like this before," Kili murmured as he began to roll his hips. As a rule, he had never ridden one of his customers; if they wanted to fuck him then they could do all the work. And it was easier to separate himself from what was happening if he had as little to do with the act itself as possible.

But now, with Fili, with all his kindness and gentle touches, Kili felt it was not only right but safe to cross this forbidden bridge. And he couldn't deny that sitting atop the blond's cock felt very nice. A few gyrations and he found the right angle; each roll nudged Fili's erection against his sensitive gland, causing his own member to harden to the point of aching.

"Never?" Fili breathed as he brought his fingers up to tug at the brunet's nipples. "What made you want to do it now?" He pinched the little pink buds tightly, drawing a whimper from boy on top of him.

"You, just…you," Kili continued to roll is hips in that slow, steady rhythm, losing himself in a pleasure he never knew existed until he met the man currently lying beneath him. He reached down to touch his own throbbing erection when Fili gently swatted his hand away.

"Please, allow me," he whispered as he took Kili's member in hand and began to stroke. "You're so lovely; you're all I think about. Do you know that?" Kili sucked in a breath and shook his head in response. As Fili increased the rhythm of his hand Kili closed his eyes, letting his head fall back as his orgasm rapidly approached. "Open your pretty eyes, my darling; I want to look into them as you peak."

The brunet dragged his lids open with great effort as he began to pant; his skin glistened with sweat in the soft lamplight and his dark hair fell in soft waves over his shoulders. To Fili he was absolute perfection. The blond's heart had swelled at Kili's confession of never being on top before. He was so hopelessly and completely in love with this boy that he knew there'd be no way he could leave Kili once spring came.

"F-Fili!" The boy cried out as he ground down hard onto Fili's cock, his release spurting over the blond's hand and painting his chest. Fili continued to stroke, milking Kili's cock until it began to soften. The brunet fell forward, landing with his elbows on either side of Fili's head and Fili's cock still inside him. He panted softly against the blond's mouth, his half lidded eyes staring into Fili's without focus. Their faces were hardly more than an inch apart and Fili licked his lips in anticipation. Kili seemed to notice this and pulled back; looking regretful as he shook his head slightly and bit his lower lip.

"It's ok," Fili cooed softly as he stroked Kili's dark hair. "We don't have to, not until you're ready," feeling Kili relax on top of him, he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and flipped them both quickly, pining Kili beneath him. The brunet grinned at the sudden change of position, wrapping his arms around Fili's shoulders and his long legs around his waist as the blond began to thrust.

After the work Kili had put in, it didn't take long for Fili to reach his climax; a few hard thrusts and he buried himself to the hilt inside that supple body, filling the warm cavern with his seed. He kissed Kili's collarbones tenderly before slipping himself out and lying down next to the sated brunet.

"Thank you," Kili whispered, so softly Fili wasn't sure had said anything at all.

"For what, my darling?"

"For…for all that you do," Kili murmured quietly, _and don't do, _he added silently to himself. Fili chuckled and pulled Kili into his arms. He laid his head on the blond's chest as strong, warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. Kili felt a kiss on top of his head and closed his eyes, nuzzling into the golden curls beneath his cheek. He felt safe in Fili's arms and that terrified him more than any of Thranduil's threats.

No one had looked after him but himself since his mother died, and Kili had trusted no one but himself since that terrible night. For a moment his mind wandered back to that day, watching as her body was loaded onto the coroner's wagon and taken away, and then, when night came…Kili gritted his teeth and pushed the memory from his mind, willing away the ice that had settled in his chest at the memory. Fili wasn't like the others; he was kind and generous, and made Kili think that perhaps he could trust another. Fili cared for him, of that much Kili was certain; but he'll be leaving for Europe in a few short months, gone for an entire year, where will that leave Kili then? Alone and back on the corner just like before Fili walked into his life. No, falling in love with this wealthy gentleman would only lead to heartache and disappointment and Kili couldn't allow himself to do that.

"Well, I don't know about you," Fili's deep voice pulled him from his brooding thoughts. "But I've certainly worked up an appetite. What do you say to some supper?"

Kili raised his head and smiled, feeling his chest tighten at the look of love in Fili's eyes. _In six months he'll be gone and you'll be forgotten, _he reminded himself.

**Thank you for all the positive feedback I've received. I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, reviews = love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter contains graphic violence and attempted rape.**

Thorin was waiting for Fili when the young man came home. Fili couldn't say he was surprised; his behavior the past couple weeks had been far from normal and Fili knew it was only a matter of time before his uncle confronted him.

When he saw the light spilling into the entry hall from the parlor, Fili knew he could not simply run up the stairs to his room. He took his time removing his coat and hat before slowly stepping into the parlor to find his uncle sitting before the fire, a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"You missed dinner, Fili," Thorin said quietly, not looking up from the fire as his nephew approached.

"I had dinner with a friend," Fili replied, trying to sound casual as he took a seat in the armchair opposite Thorin's.

"I know with whom you had dinner," his uncle continued to stare at the fire and Fili felt his stomach drop.He knew now was not the time to seem childish or foolish and took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, if you already know where I was, there's no point in me denying anything. So please, uncle, say whatever it is you need to say," Fili felt quite pleased with himself.

Thorin turned to stare at Fili pointedly and suddenly the blond felt like a small child under the scrutiny of those intense blue eyes. "What I _need _to say, nephew, is that this cannot continue. You are a gentleman of both property and situation, as well as my heir, and you are bringing shame to both our names by carrying on with your little pet! Did you think no one would find out your proclivities the way you parade about with this-this boy whore?"

"Don't call him that," Fili's kept his voice low and even despite the anger he felt rising inside at Thorin's cruel description of his paramour. "And I suspect you must have sent your hound dog to follow me. I should have known you couldn't let me have a personal life."

"That's not the point, Fili," his uncle's voice began to rise. "This is not appropriate behavior! Have you no care for the scandal and gossip you're subjecting yourself to? This could ruin us!" The bourbon sloshed in his glass as Thorin shook with anger. "You will end this now, do you understand me?"

His uncle had not used this tone with Fili in years. Not since he was a careless teenager. Fili took a deep breath and tried to remain calm; knowing a screaming match with Thorin Oakenshield would never accomplish anything.

"I'm twenty-two, uncle; you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. My fortune and my life are just that, my own; to do with as I please. I understand that you don't approve of my choice of lover but Kili makes me happy, I enjoy spending time with him and I believe he feels the same."

"Your _lover?_" Thorin laughed bitterly, filling the blond with even more anger. "So he's your lover, then? Does this mean you no longer pay for his services?"

Fili was caught off guard by that comment. Yes, he still paid Kili but it had never occurred to him that Kili only tolerated his company for the money. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with doubt and frustrated with himself for not even considering the possibility before.

"Yes, I thought as much," Thorin said smugly. "You will not see him again, Fili. And tomorrow you will accompany Elizabeth to the opera. I've already confirmed it with her father so there's no need to argue." He leaned back into the armchair and sipped his whiskey calmly.

"I will accompany Elizabeth because you have already spoken for me, uncle, and it would be rude not to follow through. But I will not marry her as you want and I will not stop seeing Kili. I've made up my mind so there's no need to argue," Fili used the same condescending tone as Thorin, before standing up and quickly walking from the room.

His knees felt weak as he rapidly took the stairs and Fili gripped the railing tightly. He hardly ever stood up to his uncle, let alone boldly defied him. It felt both liberating and terrifying. And above all, he couldn't get the thought out of his head about Kili and the money. Could it be true? Would Kili want him otherwise? He had been so confident just hours before, with Kili on top of him, staring down at Fili with something in his eyes. Had it been love, affection? Was it just the act of a seasoned whore? No, Fili refused to believe he meant nothing to Kili.

As he prepared for bed, he thought back on their brief relationship. Kili never made any demands of him, never asked for the extra money Fili so willingly gave. He always listened intently whenever Fili spoke and lately it seemed as though Kili's face lit up when saw the blond coming toward him. There was, of course, the fact that they had yet to kiss, and it weighed on his mind whenever they were together. But Kili had very nearly kissed him tonight and Fili was confident that it was just a matter of time before the brunet allowed him to claim his lips.

Crawling into bed, Fili tried to settle his nerves which were still on edge from the confrontation with his uncle. He closed his eyes and pictured Kili, as he had been earlier tonight; gyrating slowly, his mouth slightly open and his eyes dark with lust as he worked himself toward completion on Fili's cock. It was enough to chase the thoughts of Thorin, Elizabeth, and the rest of the world from his mind.

/

The following evening, as a sullen Fili was escorting Elizabeth Fundin to The Pirates of Penzance, Kili called it quits and left his corner, heading back to the alehouse. It had been a slow day without a single customer and the brunet couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he had not seen Fili. He knew he shouldn't feel this way; Fili never visited him two days in a row, and besides, feeling disappointed meant he was becoming attached which was dangerous.

Attempting to push the thoughts of the blond from his mind, Kili picked up his pace and hurried for the tavern. All he wanted to do was have a bowl of Bombur's stew and crawl into bed under his new warm blanket – the blanket Fili had given him. Kili shook his head and pulled his coat closer to shield his thin body from the wind – the coat Fili had given him. _Dammit! _Try as he might, Kili couldn't stop thinking about his handsome gentleman, the gentleman who took such good care of him. Who paid more than he was asked, who brought him gifts and kind words, who didn't beat Kili or take him roughly. It was the pleasant thoughts of Fili that made the otherwise alert and observant boy completely miss the two large men heading directly toward him.

Before he knew what was happening Kili was pulled roughly into the alley beside O'Kelly's. Instinct took over and he immediately began fighting back against his attackers, kicking and clawing as the two stronger men wrestled him to the ground. A fist to the left side of his face stunned Kili momentarily and the boot to his ribs stole his breath but still he struggled, twisting and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Got any money on ya, boy?" He felt thick hands rifling through his clothes and raking over his skin and Kili thrashed that much harder.

"Get off me, you bastard!" He managed to swing his long leg up and catch one of them in the groin, earning himself another round of punches.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, lil whore. Now where's your tin?" The one holding him down growled. Kili could taste his own blood in his mouth and his mind was fuzzy from the punches but he renewed his struggling when he felt the other pulling his trousers off his hips.

"No! No, please!" He screamed so loud his throat hurt, as he twisted and writhed in the larger man's grip.

"Here, what are you doing?" The man holding him asked the other as he freed himself from his own trousers. "We're just supposed to rob this one."

"He's too pretty to just leave alone. 'Sides, the lil slut kicked me in the balls, I want to make sure they still work." He grunted as he flipped Kili onto his stomach and straddled the backs of his thighs. "Hold 'im still."

Kili felt tears welling up in his eyes and he frantically kicked his legs as his voice began to go hoarse. Before the man could penetrate him a gunshot echoed through the alley and both men loosened their grip.

"Geroff 'im!" Kili recognized the muddled voice but as the two thugs released him one shoved Kili's head hard against the ground. He slipped into darkness before his attackers had even made it out of the alley.

**Tin was a common term for money. The Pirates of Penzance was the most popular opera of 1880. **

**Thanks for all the positive feedback I've received so far. It means a lot to me, it really does. I apologize for the violence but it will be explained in chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

_He was walking down a familiar hallway; it only took a moment for Kili to realize it was the hall of the tenement he had lived in with his mother. He hadn't been here is years but suddenly it felt perfectly natural that he would be here. A few more steps and soon he was standing in front of their door; it opened seemingly on its own and Kili stepped inside._

_The small apartment was exactly as he remembered it, sparse but tidy and inviting. On the small kitchen table were the shirts his mother was sewing by hand. Shirts she would work on until late in the night to make sure Kili never went hungry. And at the stove his mother stood with her back to him. She wore a dark pink dress and white apron, her long dark hair, the same rich color as his, was pulled back into a single braid falling to her waist._

"_Mama," he said just above a whisper. She was here, had she always been here? Did he only dream that she had died?_

_She turned and smiled at him, her eyes full of love and joy as she opened her arms, beckoning Kili to her. He smiled and started to go to her, but with the first step he took, his mother began to change. Her smile fell and her rosy skin turned grey and pale. Her eyes became cloudy and distant as her entire form began to fade, slowly floating away from him._

"_No, please don't go, I need you," Kili pleaded as he stepped forward, only to have her now transparent form slip further away. He heard a door open behind him and someone step into the room but couldn't force himself to turn around. He continued to watch his mother's form until she had completely vanished. There was a hot breath against the back of his neck and Kili began to cry, he knew what was coming next._

"Mama! Don't leave me!" He was lying on a hard, flat surface in a well lit room. Opening his eyes, Kili squinted at the light, his mind felt sluggish and he didn't know where he was. There were hands on his shoulders and his instincts told him to flee. He tried to wrench free of the hands and curl into himself. His whole body hurt and he threw his hands out in front of himself. "Please don't hurt me again! I want my mama!"

"Kili, no one's going to hurt you anymore, lad. You're safe now, you're in O'Kelly's." It was Bofur's voice. Kili slowly focused his eyes on the man crouching over him. Bofur smiled and gently wiped Kili's face with a wet cloth. Gradually, he took in the rest of his surroundings. He was in the back room of the bar; the room where Bombur cooked and Kili sometimes washed dishes. He was laying on a long bench against the back wall with Bofur and Bifur standing over him. Kili couldn't seem to find his voice and stared at the two men helplessly.

"You took quite a beatin', lad," Bofur said when he saw Kili struggling to speak. "Though by the look of those two, you put up a pretty good fight. Think they robbed ya, were you holding much?"

Kili shook his head and instantly regretted the movement as it made his head throb that much more. He tried to sort out the foggy memories, there were two of them, he was being held down, one was pulling his trousers down. He barely had time to turn his head before the meager contents of his stomach came rushing up. Kili coughed and sputtered before accepting a cup of water from Bofur.

"One was trying to…he was gonna…did-did he," Kili couldn't finish; he couldn't bring himself to say that terrible word. Bofur seemed to understand and smiled gently, wiping Kili's face again.

"Nah, Bifur here got to you just in time, they took off soon as he fired his gun. Too bad really, he's been itching for a brawl for months." Bofur chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood, nudging his brother in the ribs.

Kili gazed up at his scarred, inarticulate savior. If nearly every part of his body wasn't screaming at him, he would have gotten up and thrown his arms around Bifur's neck. As it were, all he managed was a weak 'thank you' and a grateful smile.

"Don-ea-ank-meh," Bifur muttered as he shifted his feet, averting his eyes sheepishly.

"C'mon lad, can you walk?" Bofur helped Kili slowly rise to his feet, "let's get you upstairs and into bed."

The bartender guided Kili to his room over the bar, taking the key from Kili's neck to open the door and lighting a fire in the small stove after helping Kili to bed. Once the boy was settled Bofur sat on the side of the bed, a worried look on his face.

"This wasn't no random mugging gone bad, was it lad?" He stroked his moustache slowly.

Kili closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, "I heard one say that they were only _supposed _to rob mewhen the other started to…" he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think they were Thranduil's men."

"Aye, I'd wager the bar on it," Bofur scratched his chin as he thought for a moment. "Might be best if you stay in for a few days, you're in no condition to entertain as it is. Can you afford to lay low for a while?"

Thinking about his money stashed under the floorboard brought Fili to the brunet's mind. Kili was relieved the blond had not come to see him today as Fili could have been attacked as well. He nodded to Bofur and pulled the blanket up to his chin. The older man smiled and headed back to downstairs, leaving a battered Kili to slip into a restless and troubled sleep.

/

"You're very quiet this evening, Fili," Elizabeth mused as the carriage drove them to the Fundin mansion on Park Avenue. Fili hadn't simply been quiet, but brooding throughout the entire evening. His uncle's words still rang in his head and of course Fili was distracted any day that he didn't see Kili anyway.

"I apologize, Elizabeth, I'm afraid I've been a very rude theatre companion," Fili tried to smile but knew it came off looking somewhat forced. He didn't mean to ignore Elizabeth throughout the night, but her polite manners and stylish frills paled in comparison to Kili's exotic beauty and guileless charm. Fili knew she was aware of his uncle's plans to have she and Fili marry, and he hoped Elizabeth would not be too disappointed by his rejection.

"Is it because you're in love with someone else?" She caught Fili totally off guard with her question and he stumbled over his words more than usual.

"I…wha-Elizabeth! Wh-where did you…why would you ask a question like that?"

"I overheard Uncle Dwalin telling Father this afternoon," She dropped her eyes to her small gloved hands. "He said you had met someone and were very much in love; he said he highly doubted you would consent to marrying me now." Elizabeth fiddled with a bit of lace on her dress, waiting for Fili's denial or confirmation.

"Did he say…who I am supposedly in love with?" Fili felt the blood rush to his face. Certainly Dwalin knows if Thorin knows, but he wouldn't have actually told Balin the whole truth, would he?

"Does it matter?" Elizabeth replied simply, raising her eyes to meet his. "Do you deny it?"

"No, I don't deny it," what else could he say? Elizabeth deserved the truth from him and he found it impossible to lie about his feelings for Kili as it is.

"Why would you keep something like this from me?" There was hurt in her voice and it made Fili feel like quite the cad for making her feel deceived.

"It wasn't my intention to keep it from you. I only recently realized it myself," Fili smiled softly, hoping she would find the humor in his statement. When Elizabeth remained quiet and appeared to mull this new information over in her head, Fili continued. "I'm so sorry, my dear. Are you terribly disappointed in me?"

"Disappointed? If I'm perfectly honest, I'm a little relieved," she let Fili absorb the shock of her words for a moment before continuing. "You see, I'm in love with someone as well," dropping her eyes again, she brought a hand up to cover her shy smile; leaving Fili rather confused.

"In love? You mean you're not in love with me?"

"Honestly Fili, have I ever given you reason to think I was?" She laughed softly and shook her head in disbelief.

He considered this for a moment: since they had reached maturity, the two had spent minimal time together for a couple who were expected to marry one day. Of course, there were dinners at their respective homes, evenings spent at the theatre such as this, yearly holidays gatherings, but nothing more. Elizabeth did not invite Fili to tea, nor did she favor him to dance at balls and cotillions. She did not write him love letters. And when he had visited the Fundin summer home on Long Island, Elizabeth had not even been present as she had been visiting a cousin in Rhode Island; it all suddenly made perfect sense.

"I do apologize, Elizabeth. I had assumed that since we were expected to marry, you must have been in love with me." Fili instantly regretted his choice of words as she went from amused to perturbed rather quickly.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Fili! You know very little about women's feelings, I almost pity the poor girl you've fallen for! She'll have quite the uphill battle with you!" She sat back against the seat with a huff and glared out the window.

Fili had no idea how to respond to that comment, especially considering it wasn't a girl for whom he had fallen. Elizabeth seemed to have slipped into sour mood due to his confusion about her feelings. Fili knew he had to rectify this quickly and had a feeling that a simple apology wouldn't suffice. The only thing he could think of to change the subject back to her favor was, "well, don't keep me in suspense! Who is the lucky chap?"

He couldn't help but grin widely as Elizabeth blushed crimson.

"Lucas Bard, of the Rhode Island Bard's. We were introduced at Rosie Cotton's Coming Out this spring. He's been writing me love letters, he asked me to marry him! I haven't given an answer because I didn't want to hurt you but now…oh, Fili! Isn't it wonderful?" Her eyes sparkled at the mention of her beau and Fili thought she was quite lovely in that moment. He let her gush about Lucas Bard for the remainder of the carriage ride; although as he smiled and nodded his thoughts were of Kili's dark eyes, clouded with pleasure as he gazed up at Fili through a fringe of lashes.

Arriving at Elizabeth's home, Fili helped her from the carriage and escorted her to the door, as any gentleman should. At the door he took her gloved hand in his and kissed it softly as he had done many times before. "Elizabeth, my oldest friend, I'm happy for you, I truly am," and he meant what he said. Fili did not want Elizabeth as a wife but it did not mean he meant her ill will.

"Well, I'm not certain how I feel about 'oldest' but I thank you," she smirked somewhat mischievously as she turned to enter the house. "Goodnight, Fili."

/

After seeing Elizabeth home safely, Fili sent the carriage on without him. He needed time to think and decided he would walk the few blocks home. The night was the coldest of the season so far and frost glittered on the sidewalks and wrought iron fences, but Fili's velvet opera coat was trimmed in soft black sable and he hardly noticed the icy wind.

As he reflected on the evening and the past few weeks, Fili could hardly believe things had gone so well. He had dreaded Elizabeth's reaction only to find her relieved! Fili had never imagined her would be in love with another man, he'd simply assumed that since there was an unspoken understanding that they would marry, that she was in love with him. It seemed rather ridiculous now that he knew her true feelings.

But now that they were both free, a world of possibilities seemed to open up before him and Fili knew what he needed to do. If he was ever going to truly earn Kili's love and trust he needed to make his intentions known.

Stopping in front of his home, Fili hesitated at the gate. The windows of the mansion glowed golden, making it appear warm and inviting; but Fili would have rather been in the tiny room above O'Kelly's, because it meant he would be with the one he loved. He grinned, thinking of what he would say to Kili when he visited him tomorrow and how the boy would react to his news. The grin remained for the rest of the evening, despite the suspicious looks from his uncle and the knowing smirk from Dwalin.

**Bifur is saying "Don't need to thank me" is that wasn't clear. Dwalin didn't actually know for sure that Fili was in love but he suspected and I think he was interfering because he knows Fili and Elizabeth wouldn't be happy together. The 'Coming Out' refers to a young woman reaching the age of maturity and being formally presented to society in the form of a lavish ball. An opera coat was an ankle length overcoat worn with a top hat when going to the opera or theatre, often made of velvet or satin. I just love the idea of Fili looking very dapper in a tuxedo with a long black coat and top hat! **


	9. Chapter 9

**The chapter we've all been waiting for….**

Brandybuck's Confectionary was the finest sweet shop in Manhattan; Fili had loved it since he was a child and the nectarous aroma that greeted him as he stepped inside instantly transported the blond back to adolescence.

Fili had made an important decision last night after his conversation with Elizabeth and he was eager to see Kili again. But not before he found a treat for his lovely paramour. The short, middle aged man behind the counter smiled pleasantly as Fili approached, "good afternoon, young sir, what may I tempt you with today?"

"I'm looking for something for…someone special," Fili hadn't really thought about how to categorize Kili, if such a thing were even possible.

"Ah, I see," the man replied with a knowing wink. "Well, marshmallows are quite popular," he moved on when Fili shook his head. "Also have Turkish delight, toffee, candied pecans…" Fili turned his nose up at each suggestion.

"It needs to be…exceptional. What's the best confection you have?"

"Hmmm…I do have some truly decadent chocolate caramels," the shopkeeper took a tray of small chocolate squares out of the case. "The chocolate is imported from Belgium but I make the caramel here in house. Please, try one and tell me it's not the finest you've ever tasted."

Fili did have to admit it was the most delicious sweetmeat he had ever tried. The flavors were smooth and delicate and blended together seamlessly. It was perfect.

"I'll take two dozen, wrapped up nicely if you would."

"Two dozen? Yes, right away, sir!" The older man quickly placed the candies in a small white box, adding a sky blue ribbon and paper daisy. Two dozen of his most expensive chocolates certainly warranted a little extra flourish. "These are the best chocolates you'll find in Manhattan, the Vanderbilt's have been known to order these caramels for special occasions; your sweetheart is a lucky girl," he winked again at Fili who only responded with a smile and a polite nod. No need explaining the sweets weren't going to a blushing debutante but rather to rent-boy from the wrong part of town.

With the chocolates boxed and paid for, Fili made his way toward what had quickly become his favorite corner; however, when he arrived Kili was nowhere to be found. _What if he's with another man? _Fili thought as he began to walk toward O'Kelly's. Each time he had visited Kili he had always found the boy in his same spot on the corner; he had never even bothered to think that he might arrive while Kili was with someone else. The very thought made him feel ill and hotly jealous but Fili pressed on, as soon as he could tell Kili his good news, he'd never have to worry about other men again.

Approaching the door to the brunet's room, Fili hesitated, listening for any sounds from within. When he heard nothing he knocked, there was silence before finally a soft shuffling came from behind the door.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Kili's voice asked softly.

"It's me of course, open up, my darling," there was more silence and then shuffling before Fili finally heard the lock flip and the door opened.

As Kili was slowly revealed Fili's breath caught in his throat; from his eyebrow to jaw, the entire left side of Kili's face was covered in angry purple bruises. His left eye was nearly swollen shut and his lip had been split. He didn't meet Fili's eyes as the blond stepped inside the room.

"Good heavens, Kili, what happened to you?" He put the box of bon bons down on the table and grabbing Kili by the shoulders, turned him to get a better look at his battered face. The small hiss from Kili's lips at being touched did not go unnoticed by Fili.

"Um, wasn't watching where I was going, tripped and fell," he could tell by the look on Fili's face that he didn't believe him but Kili hoped he would drop it; he should have known that wouldn't happen.

"Kili, you're graceful enough to be a dancer, I don't believe a simple trip caused your face to look like this," Fili tried to keep his tone gentle but he could feel anger rising in his chest at the thought that some had put their hands on his love. He picked up Kili's hands and pulled him toward the bed, the brunet moved slowly and stiffly and Fili knew instantly there was more to Kili's injuries.

He dropped Kili's hands and began unbuttoning the boy's shirt. Kili tried to push his hands away weakly, clutching desperately at his shirt to keep it closed. He didn't want Fili to know the story, to know how weak he was, that he had been beaten and almost raped because he was too careless to see them coming. "No Fili, please don't. It's nothing, really." His pleas fell on deaf ears as Fili quickly and deftly opened his shirt and pushed it off Kili's shoulders. The sight that was revealed made Fili want to howl with rage; Kili's chest and back were littered with dark bruises. There were bruises in the shape of fingers on his upper arms and a clear outline of a large boot across Kili's bony ribs. The boy crossed his arms over his chest and hung his head. Fili stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around Kili, cradling his head against Fili's shoulder.

"Please tell me who did this and I swear I will make them pay," He whispered against dark hair. Kili snorted a laugh and pulled away slowly, finally looking into the blond's eyes.

"It was Thranduil," he sighed, moving to the bed and sitting down gingerly. He winced as he tried to find a comfortable position. "I've seen this happen before. Someone turns him down; he sends his muscle after 'em. They rob and beat the boy and if he's stupid he thinks '_gee, Thranduil was right, it's not safe out here, better go sign his contract so he can keep me safe. _If he's smart and figures out Thranduil was behind it, well, they usually go to him anyway, just to make it stop." Kili leaned back against the frame of the bed and sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"But he hasn't…certainly you won't go to him, not after this?" Fili was utterly disgusted by the pimp's actions and couldn't stomach the thought of Kili moving in to his whorehouse. Kili chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Nah, I'm not that stupid. I'll lay low for a while, stay outta sight til I'm healed. Then I'll just find a new neighborhood, far enough away that Thranduil forgets about me. Might try the west side, or head back closer to the Five Points," the thought of the Five points made Kili want to wretch but if he couldn't find another neighborhood he knew he'd always find business there. He looked over to Fili who was still standing dumbfounded in the middle of the room. Smiling, he patted the bed beside him as an invitation for Fili to come sit. "Sorry you can't have me tonight," he said casually as Fili sat down on the bed beside him. "I can use my hands if you want."

"Don't be ridiculous, you mean more to me than that," Fili laced their fingers together, noticing the scabs on Kili's knuckles. He felt proud knowing that Kili had fought back hard against his attackers. Raising his eyes to meet the brunet's, Fili tried to sort out his words. He knew he had to tell Kili his decision as soon as possible, especially after what has happened with Thranduil.

"Kili, I've come to a decision that involves you," he stared pointedly at the brunet before continuing. "I can't bear the thought of leaving you in the spring and have decided…well, I want to take you with me to Europe."

The boy could hardly believe what he had just heard. Fili couldn't be serious, he suspected Fili was in love with him but Kili never imagined something like this. He couldn't even find his voice to ask if Fili was joking, he just stared at the blond with disbelieving eyes and a dropped jaw. When he said nothing Fili continued.

"I've already thought it out; I'll tell my uncle that I'm taking you on as my valet. We'll get you some knew clothes and-"

"Your valet?" There was the catch. He should have known it was too good to be true. "You want me to go as your servant?" Kili couldn't manage to add ice to his words; he was too disappointed and ended up sounding very quiet and dejected.

"What? No, of course not! We would just say that you were my valet to appease my uncle. You see, he's not particularly thrilled with this relationship so I can't simply tell him I'm bringing my lover. But he said I could have my own valet for the trip, I don't really need my own valet but it's the perfect excuse to bring you with me!" He hadn't imagined that Kili would be offended by the aspect of posing as a servant and hoped he had managed to explain himself clearly. "Once we're on the ship and leaving New York you will simply be my travelling companion and no one will know anything except that we're two men on our Grand Tour!"

"Why would you do this for me, Fili? Why would you want to take me with you?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he tried to process everything the blond had just said. Could it be true? Would Fili really take him away from all this?

"Because I'm in love with you, you little fool," Fili replied softly, gently cupping the side of Kili's face that wasn't bruised. "Surely you must know this; I'm not very skilled at hiding my emotions." He gave the brunet a sheepish look and Kili felt his face begin to burn.

"You mean it? You really want me to go with you?"

"Yes, I mean it. I'm sure I could live without you if I had to, but I don't ever want to try," he pressed his forehead against Kili's and inhaled deeply, taking in the soft scent of the young man he loved so dearly. "But there's more," Fili pulled back to look into the dark, expressive eyes. "You have to stop…that is…I don't want you to see any other men. From now on, you're mine and mine alone. No more johns, I simply can't bear it. I will take care of you and you'll want for nothing but you must give yourself only to me."

There was a lump forming in Kili's throat and his eyes began to sting. In all his life he never imagined something like this to be possible. Was it even happening? Was this some beautiful dream he would awake from, only to find himself cold and alone? He tried to process everything the blond had just said to him; it was all too good to be true. He realized the tears had spilled from his eyes because Fili was wiping them from his cheeks, he was saying something, speaking in a gentle tone. Kili took a deep breath and focused on Fili's words.

"-hope it's not too much to ask. Only, you can't expect me to be alright with you continuing to …what is it called? Entertain?" He was rambling and stumbling as Fili often did when he was flustered. Kili gazed at him, his gentleman, who wants to remove him from his life of degradation and hardship. This handsome man with his soft golden curls and tailored suits had seen something inside Kili that Kili himself had not cared to see.

More tears slipped down his cheeks as Fili continued to ramble but Kili didn't hear him. He felt a pleasant warmth settle in his chest, it was a feeling he hadn't experienced in years, not since before he was orphaned. But he knew what the feeling meant; it heralded an emotion he had denied himself for four long years.

Leaning forward, Kili pressed his lips against Fili's, instantly silencing the blond. Fili's lips were moist and warm and his closely trimmed beard tickled Kili's face but the brunet didn't pull away. He kept his mouth pressed against Fili's, his eyes closed as he took in the fleeting moment of his first kiss, committing ever detail to memory, from the peppermint on Fili's breath to the butterflies in his own stomach. Opening his eyes, he realized Fili's were already open, their sapphire gaze setting his heart to flutter. Kili started to pull away, not knowing what came next in a kiss, but Fili's gentle hand came to the back of his head, holding him in place.

Fili slowly moved his lips against the brunet's, finally tasting what he'd longed for since they had met. Kili's lips were soft and pliant under his, mimicking his movements. He was tempted to push his tongue inside that sweet mouth but he refrained, letting Kili set the pace and take it only as far as he was comfortable. This was his proof, confirmation that Kili loved him as well and it made him feel invincible, as if nothing could ever touch them again.

"Thank you for that, my darling," he murmured against those long-coveted lips when he pulled away. Kili was breathless and flushed and oh, so lovely; even the dark bruises could not tarnish his radiance as he looked at Fili with a small smile on his kiss swollen lips.

"Thank you, for waiting for it," Kili replied quietly, dropping his eyes shyly. It felt right to give Fili his first kiss, it made him feel whole again. He leaned forward and laid his head against the blond's shoulder. "I'd like to kiss you again but my face hurts."

Chuckling softly, Fili stroked his back and arms softly as Kili rested against him. He felt quite willing to stay like that all evening until he remembered the treat he had brought. Eager as always to see the boy's reaction to something new, he slowly removed himself as Kili's pillow and then quickly returned with the small white box.

He noticed Kili's eyes light up at the sight of the box and grinned somewhat smugly as he opened it slowly. He took a caramel from inside and held it in front of the brunet's face. "Open up," he said softly and when the boy obeyed he placed the sweet between his lips.

Kili had never tasted anything so divine. The flavors seemed to explode in his mouth and he closed his eyes, savoring the sweetness as the chocolate melted on his tongue to reveal the delicate tang of the caramel. He couldn't help the small, satisfied whimper that escaped his lips as he swallowed and opening his eyes found Fili staring at him in adoration. "Can I have another one?"

"You may have anything you like," Fili replied with a small smile.

"Anything?" Tonight would be a night of firsts, Kili decided. When Fili nodded he smiled shyly and ducked his head, "will you stay the night, then?"

**Marshmallows were relatively new around this time and from what I've read, were all the rage! Why did I dedicate an entire paragraph to how the chocolate tasted? Because fine chocolate deserves it! And I couldn't write a story about the Gilded Age without mentioning the Vanderbilt's at least once.**

**During Fili's good news and their first kiss, I hear the song Welcome Home , Son by Radical Face. Specifically the chorus during their first kiss. It's an incredible song, go listen to it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rent 10

**This chapter contains non-graphic mentions of past rape and child abuse. This may be triggering for some. In no way do I mean to sexualize the rape/child abuse, it is mentioned only for the sake of the plot and to give the reader a better understanding of the character and what he has endured.**

When Fili awoke the sky was still dark but the coal in the stove still glowed faintly. He knew it had to be in the early morning hours and was confused as to why he had woken. For several minutes he simply lay in the dark, allowing his eyes to adjust and relishing the feel of the warm body curled against him.

But it wasn't long before he heard what he realized had roused him. A soft whine slipped from Kili's lips and his body shifted slightly. Fili watched in the pale moonlight as Kili's features twisted into something like anguish, his brow furrowed and his closed eyes squeezing shut even tighter. His whine turned to a whimper, then a sob as Kili's body shifted again. "No, please," he slurred in his slumber, squirming back further into Fili's chest as if to escape something in his dream. "Please don't, no…no!"

Fili shook him by the shoulder gently and whispered sweet words into his ear. When Kili woke he struggled in Fili's grasp, curling into himself and wrapping his arms around his own torso. The blond released him but continued to speak softly until Kili realized where he was and who he was with. The boy lay trembling and Fili maneuvered to pull him into his arms, mindful of Kili's bruises.

"It was just a dream," Kili whispered and Fili wasn't certain for which of them the statement was meant.

"Was it about the attack?" Fili felt the brunet shake his head against his chest. He stroked Kili's hair soothingly and pressed gentle kisses to his forehead. "What was it, tell me?"

"I can't, I never told no one," Kili's voice was thick and Fili knew this had to be a recurring nightmare.

"Please, my darling, it will make you feel better to get it off your chest," he continued to stroke Kili's hair until he felt the brunet shift himself off Fili's chest and lay down next to him.

"Will you still love me, no matter what I tell you?" His voice was small now and almost childlike, the sound of it tugged at Fili's heart.

"Of course I'll still love you, I'll never stop loving you," he leaned forward and kissed Kili tenderly. "Would you like for me to light the lamp?" Fili started to rise from the bed put Kili caught his hand and held it tightly.

"No, I-I don't want you to look at me while I talk about it" he let go of the blond's hand and wrapped his arms around his chest again.

Fili settled back in next to Kili but didn't reach out to touch him, sensing that Kili needed the distance to make this possible. The brunet took a deep breath and let it out shakily. When he began to speak it was in the same emotionless tone he had used with Fili in the beginning. Hearing that empty, hollow voice again gave him chills.

"The day Mama died and they took her away, the landlord came to make me leave. Said he only rented to paying customers and he already had someone who was gonna take our rooms. I stuffed everything I could grab in a pillowcase before he kicked me out but I didn't have anywhere to go, so I just sat on the curb for the rest of the day. Near evening the man who lived across the hall came out and said I could stay with him but it would cost me. I thought he wanted something from my pillowcase so I went with him. He'd always been nice to Mama and me so I didn't think anything of it; I was just a stupid kid back then, didn't know any better. He took me in and fed me dinner," Kili took another deep, shaky breath. His throat felt tight and his eyes stung, he took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing.

"After I finished eating he-he bent me over the table a-and…he…" Kili squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed again, forcing the image from his mind. "After it was over he put me in his bed, made me sleep there next to him all night. I thought he was gonna keep me but the next morning he gave me a couple cold biscuits and sent me on my way." Kili stared off into the darkness, he could still smell the stale tobacco and sour wine on the man's breath and the mere memory turned his stomach. "Sometimes I dream about that night, it's always the same; I'm back in the tenement with my mama but she fades away and then he's there and I can't get away from him…and…it happens again," he swallowed thickly, closing his eyes again as that familiar block of ice settled in his chest.

Fili felt as though he might be sick. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and set his blood to boiling as he thought of what Kili had endured. _Thirteen. He had only been thirteen. The day his mother died, _Fili thought bitterly, _Kili had lost his innocence in every possible way. _He realized that he needed to say something, to reassure Kili of his love.

"Oh Kili, I'm so sorry," he whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek softly. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again. I love you, my darling."

The brunet looked up at Fili through dark lashes, "you promise, you still love me even though…you know what happened?" The insecurity in his words was heartbreaking. Fili reached out and pulled Kili into his arms, laying back down on the bed and pulling the brunet onto his chest and the blanket over both of them.

"Of course I still do," he said softly against ebony hair. "It wasn't your fault, Kili, you were just a child. I meant it when I said I would never stop loving you." Kili's softly whispered reply of 'I love you too' made his heart sing. After several moments of quiet cuddling, Fili worked up the nerve to ask the question on his mind. "What happened after…that?"

For a long moment Kili didn't respond and Fili wondered if he had pushed too far too soon and should perhaps apologize. But finally the boy took a deep breath and began to speak, his voice emotionless as before.

"I didn't have money or anywhere to go, so I took my pillowcase to a mercantile and sold everything in it. There wasn't much, Mama's thimble and pin cushion full of needles, pair of scissors, the few books we had, not much else. The lady in the shop took pity on me, bought everything I had; it gave me enough money to eat for a few days. She, uh…she gave me clean pair of trousers too, didn't make me pay for 'em…the pair I had…were bloody…" he nuzzled into Fili's shoulder and the blond squeezed him gently. "I sold newspapers and matchsticks for a while, made enough for a meal every day, not much else. I slept under wagons or in barns if I could find 'em open. Sometimes I slept in stairwells if the weather was bad, but there's always someone to throw you out of a building if you don't live there," he stroked the golden curls on Fili's chest idly. "So one day I'm selling papers, this well-to-do looking man comes by, offers me a dollar to take me into the alley. A dollar was more than I made in a day with papers and matches combined, so I let him have me. He wasn't as rough as…as…" Kili couldn't force his rapist's name to pass his lips. The very thought of the man's name made him cringe; he clenched his teeth for a moment as the ice in his chest slowly eased.

"Well, that fella started coming by once a week or so, soon enough word got around there was a new boy working the street. All I had to do was stand there and they just seemed to find me, kinda like you did." Fili winced at his words. He didn't like to think that there was a time when he had been just another john to Kili. "Anyway, after a while I saved up enough to leave Paradise Square, moved around a bit til I found this place. This neighborhood's better for my kind, and the O'Kelly brothers downstairs are good landlords." Kili shifted on Fili's chest. "That's all there is to me, just a lil orphan whore until you came along," he raised his head and smiled softly at Fili.

"There's so much more to you than that," Fili put his hand under Kili's chin, tilting his face up to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. "I can't imagine how you made it through, you're incredible."

Kili grinned at his words, "you said that the first night."

"You remembered?" Fili was now grinning in return, marveling at the beautiful creature in his arms. The boy quickly ducked his head into the crook of Fili's neck and the blond chuckled softly.

"It's all over now, I promise. I'm going to take care of you," Fili murmured against the brunet's forehead. Kili made a soft, happy sigh and snuggled closer.

They lay with bodies entwined as the sky lightened from black to grey with the approaching dawn. Kili breathed a deep sigh of relief as he felt himself slipping back into sleep. A weight had been lifted from his chest, he'd told his darkest, most painful secret and Fili still loved him despite it. It was more than he'd ever dared hope for. He felt safe and secure in his lover's arms, and as the sun began to peak over the buildings and into his window, Kili feel into a deep and restful sleep, the first he'd had in years.

**Newspapers are matchsticks were common items that orphaned boys sold in the streets during this era. A mercantile was a general store. **

**This was a difficult chapter to write because of the delicate subject matter. I am not comfortable with writing graphic rape/non-con and I hope it wasn't too subtle.**


	11. Chapter 11

_He'd never killed anyone before that day. It was war and it was expected but that made it no less of a shock when it happened. The boy hadn't been much older than Thorin was at that time; he'd had red hair and freckles, both of which stood in stark contrast to the grey of his Confederate uniform. _

_Their unit had come upon the Rebel camp by accident, neither side had been ready for battle and the result had been fumbling and ugly. The red haired boy had come rushing out from his tent, rifle aimed directly at Thorin. Reacting as any soldier would have done, Thorin fired his own rifle before the enemy had a chance to do so first. The shot had hit the boy in the chest; he'd dropped his gun as he fell, all sense of war and duty forgotten as he bled onto the grass. He had looked up at Thorin with shock and confusion on his young face and Thorin had been rooted to the spot, watching as the life slowly slipped away from the soldier in front of him. And knowing he was the reason why._

_The red haired boy didn't die quickly; he had coughed and gasped for what seemed like hours, blood spilling from his lips as he cried for help, and in the end, for his mother. Thorin had watched him the entire time, unable to turn away or offer a hand in comfort. He simply watched as the boy's eyes became empty and the color left his cheeks._

_Dwalin found him there not long after. The Yankees had outnumbered the Rebels 3 to 1 but it was still miraculous that Thorin had come out of the battle totally unscathed despite standing dumbstruck with no awareness of his surroundings for so long._

_The regiment had congratulated him on finally making his first kill but Thorin had spent the rest of the day and evening in a daze. That night, they had celebrated their unexpected victory with rations taken from the Rebels campsite but Thorin retired to his tent early. He had been in no mood for revelry, and everywhere he looked he saw the red haired boy's face._

_It had been near midnight when Dwalin had made it to their shared tent. Thorin was still up, sitting on his bedroll and staring at his hands. Dwalin hadn't said anything to his friend, just sat down quietly next to him, placing a comforting arm around Thorin's shoulders._

_He felt like crying but resisted knowing that kind of behavior was unbecoming of a soldier and a man. Instead he turned and looked into Dwalin's eyes; their dark grey depths contained understanding and something deeper. He smiled softly at Thorin and that small grin made Thorin feel better than he had all night. Before he took the time to think about it, Thorin was pressing his lips against Dwalin's, urgently and feverishly, and Dwalin was kissing him back. _

_Thorin forced himself not to think about whether it was wrong or right, whether he would regret it in the morning or not; all he knew in that moment was that nothing had ever felt so perfect and so right. The feel of Dwalin's hands on his body, the taste of Dwalin on his lips, it was as if everything in Thorin's life had been leading up to this one delicious moment._

_Before he knew it they were naked, panting and rutting against each other like beasts. Then Dwalin was pouring linseed oil onto his fingers and pushing them into Thorin. Dwalin was whispering sweet words into his ear but Thorin had only growled in pleasure and shoved him down onto the bedroll, straddling Dwalin's hips and impaling himself on his friend's cock. The burn and the stretch seemed to awaken his body and mind, and he had ridden Dwalin until late into the night. There had been nothing else in the world besides the two of them and their mutual pleasure._

"Are you even listening to me, Thorin?" He was roused from his thoughts by the very object of them. 

"Hmm? Yes, of course I was listening…what were you saying?"

Dwalin rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "What I _said _was I think you're being unreasonable. You've done an excellent job raising Fili but you can't control him forever, and taking extreme measures such as this is not going to win his favors."

"We're well beyond winning favors, Dwalin!" Thorin rubbed a hand down his face and throat before continuing. "Do you know what he told me this morning? He walked right into my study to tell me that he willbe taking his little slut with him on his Grand Tour! He found '_a young, untrained boy' _that he plans to take on as his valet, he says. As if I couldn't piece it together myself! He means to pass this boy whore off as his servant and assumed I wouldn't notice! Am I expected to just let this happen? What was I supposed to do?" He turned from his friend and stared angrily out the window at the slowly falling snow.

"What bothers you more, Thorin? The fact that Fili has fallen in love with a whore or that he has fallen in love with a boy?" Dwalin came to stand behind Thorin, leaning forward until his lips almost touched the other man's ear. "That's it, isn't it? Fili is like you, like me; only he's embraced his desires in a way you never could. This isn't about honor and scandal, it's about jealousy. You're jealous of Fili's freedom, of his happiness.

Thorin turned, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "You go too far, my friend. I would hold my tongue if I were you."

"Or what, Thorin? I'll no longer be welcomed in your home?" Dwalin chuckled bitterly and stepped back, staring at his friend appraisingly. "I've loved you since before I can remember, you son of a bitch. There have been others in my bed, only because you were so unwilling to share it, but my heart has only ever belonged to you." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "sometimes I think you're no longer capable of love, too caught up in fortune, appearances, superficial bullshit." He came forward and cupped Thorin's cheek tenderly. "This wasn't always you. I know you loved me once, back in the war, even after that for a time. That boy I knew back then wouldn't separate two people who love each other; he wouldn't use his power to end Fili's happiness for the sake of a reputation that Fili cares nothing for, anyway."

"It's already settled," Thorin jerked his face away from Dwalin's hand and turned back to the window. "Tomorrow morning, it'll be done. I'll not be swayed."

"Hearing you say that makes me think perhaps I've wasted my heart on you, all these years." Dwalin started to leave but turned at the door. "Do this, and Fili will never trust you again."

/

It was close to dark when as Kili sat down at one of the long tables in O'Kelly's. He'd spent most of the day in his room reading the books and newspapers Fili had brought for him; so caught up in his love of the printed page that he hadn't noticed the darkening sky or his empty belly until the room had become too dark to read.

He had made it a point to stay inside for most of the past two weeks, not eager to show off his battered face or take the chance of running in to the man responsible for it. Fili had kept his usual routine of visiting Kili every other day, always bringing something for Kili to eat and something to keep him occupied; a new copy of Boy's Own, the day's newspaper, and even a few books from Fili's library at home. But Kili had been most surprised the day after Fili had spent the night; he had answered the knock at his door expecting to see his blond gentleman only to find a pair of delivery men with a thick feather mattress; the note attached was from Fili: _can't wait to hold you on this, my darling_. He had spent the better part of the evening lying on his new bed, enjoying the cloud-like softness.

Since the attack Fili had not taken the brunet, as Kili's ribs still ached and his bruises were still tender, nor did he ask Kili to pleasure him with his hands or mouth. But every time the blond visited they would lay on his new bed and cuddle, sharing slow kisses that made Kili's head swim. And now when Fili talked of Europe, Kili's stomach fluttered as he imagined himself there, strolling down a cobblestone street with the man he loved.

On the days that Fili had not came to him, one of the O'Kelly brothers had carried up a bowl of stew and bread to his room so Kili would not have to venture out. But he had been inside that tiny room long enough and was beginning to feel antsy; his bruises had faded from purple to an ugly yellowish green and finally were no more than a faint shadow on his creamy skin, it was time to get out.

Kili had just finished his second bowl of stew when out of the corner of his eye he saw the two seat buggy stop outside the tavern. His heart began to pound and Kili wondered if he should make a dash for the back room of the bar to avoid being seen. _How did he know I was here? I haven't been out in a week! _He could only assume Thranduil had a spy waiting for him who had alerted the pimp as soon as Kili had shown his face.

The pimp swept into the tavern in a whirl of coat tails and flowing hair, his cold, pale eyes searching the room like a predator stalking his prey. Thranduil's gaze fell on Kili soon enough and the boy felt his hands begin to tremble; he cursed himself for his own fear, they were in a crowded pub, what could Thranduil do here besides talk?

"There you are, sweet little pet," the blond pimp made his way over to Kili's table.

"Come to admire you handy work?" Kili muttered as Thranduil approached him.

"I don't know what you mean, child, I only recently heard of you misfortune. I came to see if there is anything at all I can provide to ease your discomfort," Thranduil's feigned sincerity was impressive, Kili had to admit. But this wasn't the brunet's first day on the street, he could see through the pimp's calculated charms.

"I-I know you were behind it, I know how you work. You can d-drop the act," Kili tried to keep his voice even as he slowly raised his eyes.

Thranduil placed his hands on the table and leaned forward until his face was level with the brunet. "Then you should know that I won't stop until I get exactly what I want, little slut," he whispered, his voice dripping with malice and implication. "You've put up a valiant effort so far but you can't deny me forever. Save yourself some pain and join me."

"I'm not whorin' anymore," Kili said quietly, feeling somewhat anxious about their close proximity.

The pimp sneered at him and chuckled mirthlessly. "Not whoring? Don't be stupid, that's not an option for our kind, boy. You may think you've found something better but you'll be back on the streets before you can even blink…and I'll still be here, waiting to collect you," he reached out and touched a strand of Kili's hair, almost sensuously.

Kili tried not to shudder as he refused to meet Thranduil's eyes, instead staring off to his right as if the pimp wasn't mere inches from his face. He kept his expression emotionless and unreadable while his insides turned to water. _Stay calm, don't let him see your fear. _Thranduil glared at him for another moment before pushing off the table forcefully and stalking out of the tavern quickly.

He sat there long after Thranduil had left, willing his body to stop trembling. Kili knew what had to be done; he had to move again, get away from the Tenderloin and Thranduil's reach. Rising from the table, he wondered what Fili would say when he told him; would Fili be willing to pay for a new place? The blond had promised to take care of him but Kili wasn't exactly clear on the details. Fili was more than willing to shower him with treats and books, new bedding and expensive dinners, but all Kili needed right now was a safe place to live. As he climbed the stairs to his tiny room, Kili wondered if Fili ever really thought about their situation; he'd insisted Kili halt his only source of income but said nothing about moving Kili to a neighborhood away from the dangerous pimp who had ordered him beaten and robbed.

But he was certain Fili wouldn't allow any harm to come to him, and if that involved finding a new room to let, Kili couldn't imagine Fili would argue. He didn't need much after all; one room was as good as the next as long as it was far enough away from The Greenwood. Once inside he flopped down onto his comfy bed, wishing that his lover had come to visit today but knowing he would most certainly see him tomorrow.

**Linseed oil was used to clean rifles during this era. It would have been the handiest lube for them. **

**My thinking here is that Thorin's form of gold sickness in this AU is his obsession with the railroad, the family name, the family fortune and keeping up appearances of the perfect company and family. He denied himself and Dwalin happiness because he was too concerned with maintaining the proper public image. Fili, on the other hand, isn't concerned with appearances and follows his heart, and it makes Thorin seethe with jealousy even if he won't admit it to himself. **


	12. Chapter 12

The afternoon couldn't arrive quickly enough for Fili; today he planned on taking Kili to a tailor for new clothes and the blond was practically bubbling over with excitement. The very image of putting Kili in a well-tailored waist coat and silk cravat was almost as enticing as the thought of taking him out of them.

He had told Thorin just yesterday that he had found a suitable boy for a valet, of course his uncle had immediately seen through his deception and had ranted and raved at Fili for his audacity. The young blond had remained calm and reminded his uncle that he was a grown man who did not need Thorin's permission or approval of who he chose for a valet. This had caused Thorin's angry tirade to last until Dori had timidly poked his head in the door to remind them both that Fili was needed at the rail yard and that Dwalin was waiting in the parlor for Thorin.

Fili had made a hasty exit and had not returned until dinner. He had wanted to see Kili but the inspections had taken too long and Fili knew that after the heated words earlier in the day he would need to placate Thorin as much as possible for the time being. So he made it home to Madison Ave and even managed enough time to dress for dinner, secure in the knowledge that on his last visit he had left his sweet boy with enough money for a week's worth of food.

Now as the carriage bounced over the slushy streets on its way to 53rd, Fili reflected on last night's dinner and his uncle's subdued manner. He'd come downstairs expecting to find Dwalin with his uncle as usual but instead was met by a very calm Thorin; normally after an argument with anyone Thorin Oakenshield fumed and huffed, making him very unpleasant company for the remainder of the day at least. The fact that he was civil and polite throughout dinner was rather unnerving for Fili and had left him with an unsettled feeling that persisted even still.

Arriving at the tavern, Fili instructed the carriage driver to wait and quickly bounded up the steps to Kili's room. He waited a moment after knocking but no noise came from inside, he knocked again and listened for any movement before calling out to Kili, still there was no answer. He absently tried the doorknob, not actually expecting it to be open and was therefore very surprised when the door swung open. Kili was not inside but hardly anything looked out of place except the small, rickety chair which had been turned on its side. Fili felt his stomach drop and the cold burn of adrenaline fill his chest. He knew Kili wouldn't have left on his own and certainly wouldn't have left the door unlocked! There was a feeling of misdeed in the air and Fili quickly turned and headed back downstairs.

Stepping inside the tavern, he sought out the first person who looked like a barkeep, a middle aged man with unruly salt-n-pepper hair and a heavily scarred face. "Excuse me, where is Kili? He's not in his room and I-"

"Co'ers too' 'im, 'is morn'," the scarred man seemed to be taking a lot of effort to form his words but Fili still had no idea what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, what did you-"

"He said the coppers took him this morning," another man came around from behind the bar; he had a long moustache and wore a floppy, fur lined hat. "On a charge o' prostitution but that boy ain't turned a trick since the attack." He stopped in front of Fili and looked him over, seeming to size the blond up. "You must be his gentleman."

"I suppose I am," Fili replied, standing a little straighter under Bofur's scrutiny. "I don't understand, why would he be arrested if he wasn't doing anything wrong?"

Bofur stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "I would say this is that pimp Thranduil's doin' but he don't have sway over the coppers like that."

Fili didn't stay for any more of Bofur's theories. He was back in the carriage and headed back home within minutes. He didn't doubt Kili's innocence for a moment and knew the only shot they had was if Fili posted Kili's bail quickly enough. He'd have to go home to get his bank book and hoped it wouldn't take too long. _I will rip that hustler limb from limb if he's behind this, _Fili thought angrily, as the carriage pulled up in front of the mansion. _I'll burn his damned whorehouse to the ground!_

Fortunately Thorin wasn't home when he arrived, the last thing Fili needed was to take the time to come up with a believable lie to keep his uncle out of his hair. What he didn't expect as he came bolting back down the stairs with his bank book was to find Dwalin waiting for him in the foyer.

"Fili, we need to talk," the large man said, holding up a hand as Fili tried to brush past him.

"I don't have time today, Dwalin. I've got something I need to take care of."

"Slow down, lad, you don't even know where they're holding him." That certainly got Fili's attention.

"What do you mean? How do you know what happened?" Fili couldn't think straight enough to consider why Dwalin would know about Kili's arrest, all he knew was that every moment they stood there was a moment wasted, he had to get to Kili now!

"Because your uncle arranged the arrest, that's how I know. When you told him you wanted to take your boy on the Tour, Thorin paid off the police to arrest him on a trumped up prostitution charge and to rush the trial. He figures if he can get rid of the boy then you'll forget about him and go back to being his obedient little heir," the bitterness that laced his tone was very unlike Dwalin and it added even more weight to what he was saying.

With Dwalin's words Fili finally realized exactly what was happening: the reason why his uncle had been so calm and congenial last night, this was all Thorin's doing! Thranduil didn't have sway over the police but Thorin certainly could if he wished! He was wealthy and powerful enough that he could have easily arranged this.

Dwalin could see the rage in Fili's eyes and put a large hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, you can confront your uncle later. Right now we need to get downtown before he's sentenced. Do you have your bank book? Good. Let's go."

Allowing Dwalin to lead him outside to the carriage, Fili tried to get a handle on his thoughts. Thorin had set Kili up to be arrested but Dwalin, Thorin's best friend, was helping Fili to free him?

"Why are you helping me, Dwalin?" He asked as the carriage pulled away from the mansion, moving slowly due to the wintry condition of the streets.

The older man sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Because Thorin was wrong to do this, he's blinded by his greed and social standing. He thinks that if you continue on with…Kili, is that his name? He thinks that the scandal will be so great it will cause damage not just to the family name and your reputation, but even the railroad itself. But he's not thinking clearly, our dalliances never hurt neither Fundin nor Oakenshield."

"_Your dalliances? _Wait, do you mean…you and Uncle Thorin?" Fili stared at Dwalin with a gaping mouth as the bald man chuckled sadly.

"Yes, me and your uncle. Not for many years now, I still love him as much as I did back then but he…he could never accept it, never accept himself. Wasn't natural, that's what he used to say to me, especially toward the end. I never cared what was natural or proper, I just knew I loved and wanted him, the rest didn't matter to me." Dwalin sighed and looked down wistfully, sadness clouding his dark grey eyes.

"But if he ended it…why are you still his friend? Why did you stay?"

"Why? Tell me, lad, if your Kili decided he no longer wanted you for a lover, would you give up so easily? Would you leave, never see him again?"

Fili knew he wouldn't, he would follow Kili to the ends of the earth if that's what it took. He was struck by the sorrow of their situation. Dwalin had been in Fili's life since before he could remember. He had always been at Thorin's side, at their house for dinner or cards; he was a constant fixture in their lives. To think that he stayed by the side of the one person he truly loved, who was completely unwilling to love him in return, reduced to friend when what he craved was to be lover; it was an lonesome way to spend your life, and your heart. And Thorin had allowed Dwalin to remain in his life, but refused to give Dwalin the only thing he wanted, Thorin's love.

"I'm sorry, Dwalin. All these years, I had no idea."

Dwalin chuckled and shrugged. "Don't be sorry for me, son. I made my choice long ago, and I never regretted it until yesterday, when I truly saw what Thorin has become," he rubbed a hand over his bald head as he thought for a moment, before the mischievous spark returned to his eyes. "But don't think ole Dwalin has gone without all these years, I've had plenty a warm body in my bed, I can tell you!"

Smiling awkwardly, Fili prayed that Dwalin wouldn't feel the need to tell him in detail about his plentiful lovers. He was thankful when the carriage slowed to a halt outside the county jail.

**Copper was slang for police officer at this time. I am taking some liberties here with the arrest, imprisonment, bail, etc but I haven't had much luck finding information on how the judicial system handled prostitution arrests during this era…so let's pretend for the sake of the story that I'm right.**


	13. Chapter 13

The guard had pushed Kili into the cell with such force that the boy fell to his knees on the hard stone. He winced at the pain and fell forward onto his hands, raising his head to take in his surroundings. The cell he'd been shoved into was small and damp; there was diminutive cot, a crude bench, and a bucket in the corner. Kili was surprised to see the person sleeping on the cot was a woman; she was turned toward the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her long ginger hair spilled over the side of the cot like a pale red waterfall. Kili assumed the jail must have been nearly full for them to put him in a cell with a woman.

Sitting down on the bench along the opposite wall, Kili reflected on the events of the morning in the quiet of the cell. He'd just woken up and gotten dressed when there came a heavy pounding on his door. When he didn't answer right away a loud voice had announced that it was the police and it was very important that he open the door. Kili knew he had done nothing wrong and opened the door without thinking twice. Three officers had barged into his room and pulled him out, stating he was being arrested for prostitution. He was thrown into a wagon and brought to the county jail without so much as another word of explanation.

It didn't make sense; Kili always paid his bribe on time and had never been arrested. Of course, he'd gone to his knees plenty of times in alleys and behind buildings in order to avoid arrest, spitting out the bitter taste of his freedom into the dirt as the constable tucked himself back inside his trousers. But even beyond the assurances his money and mouth had given, Kili hadn't turned a trick in nearly two weeks, and he hadn't travelled past the entrance of the tavern in over a week; why would he be arrested now?

The only person Kili could think of that would do this would be Thranduil, but did the pimp really have that kind of influence over the police? It seemed unlikely that a hustler like Thranduil could orchestrate Kili's arrest merely to convince him to join his brothel; but what other explanation was there?

Soon enough, Kili's thoughts naturally drifted to Fili; what would his lover do when he arrived at Kili's room only to find it empty? Would Fili try to find him, or would he believe the charges against Kili? What if he thought Kili had continued to entertain other men even after Fili had asked him to stop? Would he be so disgusted and angry that he would leave the brunet to his uncertain fate?

The very thought of losing Fili made Kili want to cry, it was more upsetting than the possibility of prison. To finally allow someone to get close to you, to fall in love with them only to be torn apart, the possibility was too much to endure and Kili leaned his head back against the rough wall, groaning loudly.

The groan roused the woman sleeping on the cot; she rolled over, stretching slowly. Kili didn't pay her any attention until he felt the weight of her stare; he glanced in her direction, not allowing his eyes to linger as he was in no mood for company.

"Kili, is that you?" Her voice sounded so familiar, and she knew his name! Turning to get a better look, Kili realized that she wasn't a woman at all, but rather a boy with long ginger hair, a somewhat revealing lavender dress and the remnants of bright rouge on his lips and cheeks. And most surprising of all was that this was a boy Kili had once known quite well.

"Ori? Why are you dressed like that?" Kili had known Ori in his early days on the street. Ori was a couple years older than Kili and had occasionally shared his sleeping spots with the young brunet on especially cold nights. They hadn't been close as it was unwise to trust anyone on the street, no matter how genuine he seemed, but they had been friendly acquaintances until Kili left the Five Points. He hadn't seen Ori since he'd left; back then he'd just been another boy, but now he was hardly recognizable, he actually made a fairly passable woman.

"I always dress like this now," Ori replied, looking down at his clothing as if he had forgotten what he was wearing. "I like being a girl; I think I am supposed to be one. There's a lot of men who pay well for someone like me." He flipped his hair over his shoulder and looked Kili over. "You're still skinny as ever!" Kili chuckled at the remark and nodded in agreement. "Well, considering where we're both sitting I guess there's no need to ask if we're both still in the game."

"Actually, I just got out, not long but still, I was done with whorin'" Kili said softly, dropping his eyes to the filthy floor, his recent good fortune was beginning to feel like a dream.

"How did you end up in here then?"

"I don't know," it was the honest truth. Kili truly had no idea why he had been arrested and as time ticked by he was beginning to think perhaps it didn't matter. Fili had mostly likely written him off; when he got out he'd be on his own again. It made the brunet heartsick to think he might never see his handsome gentleman again; why, oh why did he allow himself to fall in love? He should have known something like this would happen! There were no happy endings in life; they only existed in books and stories.

/

As morning slowly drifted into afternoon, Ori and Kili caught up with each other from the past few years. Kili didn't mention Fili or the possibility of Europe, he knew it wouldn't happen now and the thought of describing Fili to someone else made him very sad. Instead, he told Ori about his room above O'Kelly's and his brushes with Thranduil. Ori shuddered at Kili's description of the attack and Thranduil's threats; the redhead had already had his own dealings with the pimp.

After Kili was finished, Ori told him how he came to live as a woman. How he had always felt wrong in his own skin until one of his johns asked him to pose as a woman and in that moment he had felt comfortable for the first time in his life. After that encounter Ori had grown out his hair and began dressing as a girl all the time. He found a group of like-minded people on Little Cow Bay who also lived as the opposite sex and had been welcomed by them with open arms. Ori had been close to joining Thranduil until he came upon the Little Cow Bay shemales; the group offered protection and strength in numbers from aggressive pimps and the prejudiced hatred of society.

Kili listened politely and tried to understand how Ori felt. Although he couldn't imagine feeling comfortable living as anything other than a boy, he was still glad that Ori had found some form of happiness and acceptance as both were rare in their line of work.

"So were you arrested for prostitution, too?" Kili asked when Ori had finished speaking.

"Well," the redhead replied, leaning back against the wall. "At least my arrest was just, nothing quite like being caught in the act!" Ori smirked at Kili who only managed a weak smile, he didn't find it quite so funny.

Around noon they were each tossed a hard chunk of cheese and an even harder chunk of bread for their meal. Kili didn't have much of an appetite and passed his portion to Ori who accepted it gratefully. The hours slowly ticked on, Kili felt drained and just about to ask Ori if he could take the cot for a while when the same guard that had thrown him into the cell reappeared.

"You there, boy, time to go," he said gruffly, motioning to Kili with his baton. Kili glanced nervously to Ori who only gave him a wide eyed look and a confused shrug.

"Time to go where?" He asked quietly as he rose and crossed the cell to the doorway.

"Ya bail's been posted, time to leave."

Kili turned to Ori, who smiled around a mouthful of cheese and hard bread. "Go on, get out while you can!"

"But Ori, what about you? W-will you be alright?" Kili wasn't sure what could be done for his old acquaintance but he felt guilty somehow for being able to leave before the other.

"Don't worry about me, not my first time in the pen. They'll keep me separate from the other men. Ha! It'll give my arse a few days rest!" Ori chuckled as Kili smiled sadly in response.

He turned and followed the guard out of the cell, his stomach fluttering at the thought of who had posted his bail. Could this be Thranduil's doing after all? Had he paid Kili's fine just as an excuse to indebt the boy to him? Kili's heart began to pound as he followed the guard down the hall, imagining the smug look on Thranduil's face as he told Kili exactly how he wanted the brunet to repay his debt.

His mind was racing and by the time they had reached the courtyard Kili was nearly ready to tell the guard to take him back inside to the safety of his cell. Rounding the corner raised his eyes from the floor to face the person who had obtained his freedom; it was a blond, but not the one he had feared.

Fili stood by the doorway, hat in hand and a tense look on his face. Kili felt his face grow hot as his breath seemed to flee his body; Fili had come to his rescue! He had not abandoned him as he had feared, he was here to take Kili home and take care of him like he had promised!

Kili raced across the room, noticing that Fili's eyes lit up and his tense expression softened when he saw the boy. He desperately wanted to throw his arms around Fili's neck but didn't dare since they were still actually inside the jail. Instead, he came to a stop in front of his gentleman and began stumbling over his words in a way that would make Fili's ramblings seem eloquent.

"Fili, I'm so sorry…I promise, I didn't-I don't know what happened. Honest…please don't be mad…I-I haven't turned any tricks, I swear!"

"Shh…it's ok, I believe you. I never doubted for a second," Fili reached out and squeezed Kili's shoulder, the simple touch calming both their nerves. "I know who had you arrested but it's a long story, let's leave this place and I will tell you everything, ok?"

Kili nodded and suddenly shrank away from Fili as a large bald man, one of the largest men Kili had ever seen, came up behind the blond. "Is-is that your uncle?" He asked, wondering why on earth Fili would have brought him if it was.

"No, well, in a way, yes, I suppose," Fili turned and smiled at the large man who smiled in return before turning toward Kili.

"Dwalin Fundin, I'm a friend of Fili's uncle Thorin," he held out his hand to Kili and nearly crushed the boy's fingers when they shook. He turned back to the blond, "have you given any thought about where you're going to take him?" The confused look on Fili's face said it all. "Thought not. Son, you can't take him back to his old place, it's obviously not safe. I know somewhere we can go, a boardinghouse on First Avenue, we'll go there."

He ushered the two younger men out of the jail and into the carriage. Once inside and away from prying eyes, Fili all but pulled Kili into his lap, kissing his lover passionately as Dwalin chuckled awkwardly and made it a point to stare out the window.

The boy would have objected due to the fact that the other man was in the carriage with them but at the moment he was too happy and relieved to care, allowing himself to be kissed and petted for the better part of the trip. Finally pulling away to catch his breath, he put a hand on Fili's chest to stop further cuddling.

"Tell me, who was it that set me up? And why?"

**I made Ori transgender because they have been under-represented in history or portrayed in a comical light. I wanted Ori to be a transgender character with a sense of identity and with no shame in his choice to live as a woman. I realize that Ori is rather sassy and OOC in this but I think we all need a change of character sometimes.**

**Little Cow Bay was a street in the Five Points. Shemale was a common term for transgender people during this era and referred to both men and women. This term isn't meant to offend in this story and is only used for historical accuracy.**

**Kili's belief that Fili wouldn't come to rescue him isn't due to his doubt in Fili or lack of trust, rather it's due to the fact that Kili still has no sense of self-worth at this point.**


	14. Chapter 14

The carriage rambled through wintry streets on its way to First Avenue as Fili and Dwalin explained that Thorin Oakenshield was the reason why Kili had been arrested. Dwalin was disheartened as he spoke, Fili was simmering with rage, but Kili wasn't even faintly surprised. Having heard the entire story including Thorin's self-hatred and denial, the man's actions sounded very similar to johns Kili had endured in the past. Men, who were ashamed of their own proclivities and would belittle and beat Kili after taking him, in what he had believed to be an attempt at reestablishing their own self-perceived manhood. Kili could only imagine that if he'd entertained Thorin, the man would have no doubt treated him the same as the others. He shuddered at the thought and scooted closer to Fili, receiving a strong arm around his waist in response.

"Right, here we are," Dwalin said as the carriage stopped. "I'm sure he'll have a room for the two of you."

"But, my things are in my room over O'Kelly's," Kili replied as they climbed out and into the slushy street. "My blanket and Fili's books and…and my money. I-I can't leave them." Those few possessions and the money under the floorboard were all Kili had in the world, and the sentimental value of the items Fili had given him was worth as much as the money under the floor to Kili.

"You're not going back there, lad," Dwalin ushered them along the sidewalk quickly. "We'll get you settled and I'll retrieve your things later. Here, it's this one."

The trio stopped in front of a sprawling yellow house with a white picket fence and a green door. There were lace curtains in the windows and the red poinsettias by the door were covered in a light dusting of snow. Small, elegantly trimmed evergreen shrubs lined the red brick walk and a holly wreath hung on the gate. Kili stared at the home with wide eyes, he'd never beheld such a perfect scene; it was as if the entire house had been taken right off a Christmas card. He stood there until Fili tugged his arm gently, pulling him past the gate and up the walk.

Dwalin knocked loudly on the brass door knocker and after a brief moment it swung open to reveal a very small man. He had sandy curls and twinkling hazel eyes; he was smartly dressed in tan slacks and an emerald green waistcoat. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was completely barefoot. When the short man looked up to see Dwalin standing before him, his plump cheeks suddenly grew very rosy.

"Why, Mr. Fundin! I say, it's been quite a while since I've found you on my doorstep!" He all but twittered, his cheeks seeming to glow.

"Hello, Mr. Baggins, it's…uh, it's been too long," Dwalin chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with a meaty hand and shifting his weight. Fili shot Dwalin a sideways look; he'd never heard the man sound so…giddy? The short little man gazed at Dwalin with a glint in his eye for another moment before realizing there were others standing in the doorway with him.

"Oh, where are my manners? Please, do come in, all of you," Mr. Baggins stepped aside and waved the three of them into his home.

Dwalin and Fili eagerly stepped inside but Kili hesitated. The house was so lovely, so clean and well-kept, he felt like his very presence inside the home would befoul it. His old clothes, his unwashed body, the stench of the prison that still clung to him; how could he even think of stepping into such a pristine place in his current state?

Mr. Baggins noticed his hesitation and smiled kindly, holding out his hand, "Come little one, it's far too cold to leave you on my doorstep. Come inside and we'll get you all warmed up."

His words made Kili feel somewhat better and he quickly stepped inside but kept his eyes on the floor.

Ushering them into an inviting parlor, Mr. Baggins quickly left after promising tea in the blink of an eye. Fili made himself comfortable in a plush, burgundy armchair close to the fire; there was an identical chair on the opposite side of the fireplace but Kili did not take it. Worried about the condition of his clothes ruining the soft velvet, he instead sat on the floor in front of Fili's knees. When the blond leaned forward to ask why Kili had chosen to sit on the floor, the boy motioned to the fire and muttered something about being cold. Fili seemed to accept his answer and relaxed into the chair, his hand stroking Kili's hair gently.

Dwalin paced the room almost nervously. His hands fidgeted between his pockets and his pipe, almost as if he couldn't decide if he wanted a smoke or not. The two younger men watched him with curiosity until Mr. Baggins returned with a tray laden with a silver tea set and enough baked goods for an army.

Sitting the tray down, he smacked away Dwalin's hands as the larger man rushed to help him, before turning to the other two who sat beside the fire. "Well, hello, my name is Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins, proprietor of the Bag End Boardinghouse."

Fili was on his feet and extending his hand quickly. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Baggins. Fili Durin."

"Just Bilbo if you please. Fili Durin…hmmm…why does your name sound so familiar?" He looked closely at Fili's face, as if trying to place it.

Dwalin nearly choked on an iced cookie trying to get his response out. "Thorin Oakenshield's nephew."

"Oh, yes of course. Well, don't worry, Fili, I won't fault you your relations," he leaned forward and winked as if it had been a secret and the blond couldn't help but smile. "And now who is this shy thing hiding behind my armchair?" Bilbo asked as he peered around Fili toward the brunet.

"Kili," the boy said quietly as he rose from his seat and offered his hand. Bilbo took it in both his and shook gently. His smile was warm and made Kili feel a little more relaxed in this new setting.

Sitting down in front of the spread Bilbo had put out made Kili realize just how hungry he was. He had eaten nothing all day, having been pulled from his room before he was even fully awake, and he had given Ori his portion in the jail.

The tray before him was laden with iced cookies, thick slices of sweet bread, and dainty cucumber sandwiches. Kili wanted to taste everything on the tray but didn't know the proper etiquette for tea. Would he look rude or greedy if he took too many things? Bilbo placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Kili which presented its own problem; he'd never used such a delicate, fragile piece of china before! He was almost afraid to pick it up. What if it slipped from his hands? What if he crushed it under too firm a grip? Kili glanced to his left to see Dwalin fisting his tiny cup like it was a mug of ale, relaxing, the brunet picked up his cup and sipped the warm liquid politely. He chose a slice of sweet bread and upon breaking off a small piece to nibble discovered it was pumpkin bread. He ate the slice in small pieces as his belly rumbled and demanded more. The iced cookies and tiny sandwiches seemed to call his name but Kili didn't reach for them, fearful of embarrassing Fili by acting like a starving savage.

As Bilbo leaned across the table to refill everyone's tea, Kili used the opportunity to see what the other three had on their plates. Fili and Bilbo both had several pieces while Dwalin had piled his plate with more than Kili could count and the older man's mouth was full of what the brunet assumed was an entire slice of pumpkin bread. Feeling a little more secure, Kili took a sampling of each treat onto his plate but continued to nibble as if he weren't hungry as Dwalin explained to Bilbo the boys' situation and that they were in need of a room.

"They'll need one for the next five months or so, after that they'll be off for the Tour," he explained around a mouthful of scone.

"Well, my largest room is available; it comes with a private bath and plenty enough space for two," Bilbo wrote a number on a small piece of paper, pushing it across the table to Dwalin. Fili didn't miss that their fingers touched and lingered before Bilbo pulled away. "Of course, the price of the room includes three meals a day plus tea." He sat back and sipped his tea as Dwalin reached for his wallet.

"Dwalin, what are you doing?" Fili quickly reached for his own wallet but the older man held up in his hand.

"Please son, let me do this for you," Dwalin pulled out several bills and passed them to Bilbo. "Let me do this to make up for not being able to help you sooner," there was regret in his voice and Fili nodded solemnly, tucking away his wallet.

"Good heavens, Dwalin! This is enough for more than a year in that room!" Bilbo sputtered after counting the bills he'd been handed.

"Take at it as an incentive to take extra care of these two," Dwalin countered casually before draining his tea. "Now, have some hot water sent up to their room for that bath you mentioned. This one here spent the morning in the tombs; I reckon a warm soak would do him a world of good!"

/

The room Fili and Kili were given was indeed large enough for two, it was on the second floor with a wide window that overlooked Bilbo's garden, which was currently covered in frost and snow. The walls were painted a soft peach that seemed to add to the warmth of the room and a large ceramic bathtub sat behind a paneled screen in the corner next to the stove. Kili imagined the spacious bed to be even more comfortable than the feather mattress Fili had given him and felt butterflies in his stomach knowing he would get spend each night in it wrapped in his lover's arms.

"If I didn't know better," Fili mused as he stripped off his jacket and waistcoat. "I'd think there was once something between Dwalin and Bilbo." He stepped over to the steaming tub and tested the water with his fingers.

"A blind man would have seen that, Fili. I think they must have had a love affair," Kili replied wistfully as Fili walked over to him, kissing him tenderly before pulling at Kili's clothes.

"Come, let's get you naked and into this hot water," he murmured against the soft lips, pushing Kili's trousers off his hips. Once the boy was stripped Fili helped him step up into the tub.

Kili sank into the hot water up to his shoulders and the sigh that escaped his lips was positively erotic. The tension in his muscles instantly began to ease and couldn't help but sigh deeply again. He couldn't remember anything feeling so wonderful and wondered if he would be allowed to have a bath every day while staying in the boardinghouse.

Fili felt his own trousers tighten as he watched the brunet close his eyes and relax against the back of the tub. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of his beautiful boy and remembered how close he came to losing him today. The thought of Kili sentenced to jail time or hard labor due to Thorin's actions caused the anger to rise inside him again but Fili shoved it down; he would have time to confront his uncle soon enough, but right now Kili needed him.

Rolling up his sleeves to the elbow, Fili picked up the small, paper-wrapped soap from the table beside the tub. Once unwrapped, Fili dipped the soap underwater and rubbed it between his hands, filling the room with the scent of lavender.

"You don't have to," Kili said softly as the blond began to wash his body. He dropped his eyes demurely; no one had washed him like this since he was small enough for his mother to put him in the laundry tub. And being attended to like this somehow made him feel self-conscious.

"You've had a trying day, my love," Fili replied, soaping his chest and arms. "Let me take care of you, I enjoy it."

The words helped him to relax and he lay back against the tub again, enjoying the feel of Fili's hands working the sweet-smelling lather over his skin. The day had been so eventful and overwhelming; he was too drained to do much more than obey. He dunked his head underwater when Fili instructed him to do so in order to wash his long tresses; Fili's nails scratching along his scalp gave Kili delightful chills and he felt his member begin to fill from the sensation. But all too soon Fili was pulling him from the now lukewarm water, and Kili blushed when he rose from the tub with a half-hard erection.

Fili was struck with the image of Kili rising from the bathwater, his skin rosy and his cock stiffening; he realized it was the picture he had imagined their first night together, when he had first experienced Kili's intoxicating scent. "Oh Kili," he breathed, toweling off the brunet's glistening skin, his own member beginning to throb. Nothing was quite as arousing as knowing he was able to cause such a reaction in his lover with just his fingertips.

"I'm sorry," Kili murmured, biting his lip as color rose to his cheeks. "It felt so good when you washed my hair, I couldn't help it."

"Shh…" the blond continued to dry the boy off, patting his skin gently with the towel before wrapping it around Kili's long hair. When finished he picked the brunet up, bodily, from the tub and carried him bridal style to the bed. Kili made a small noise of surprise and wrapped his arms around Fili's neck, the towel slipping off his hair and falling to the floor.

Laying his lover gently on the bed, Fili stepped back to remove his shirt, taking in the beauty before him. Kili stretched out on the sheets, skin still flushed from the water and damp locks clinging to his forehead and shoulders; he was Adonis to Fili's eyes. The blond climbed onto the bed, not bothering to take off his trousers, and captured Kili's lips in a fierce kiss. The boy sighed softly and Fili used the opportunity to push his tongue inside that sweet mouth, ghosting his hands over the heated flesh beneath him.

"So lovely, so perfect," he breathed against Kili's collarbone as he kissed lower, over the flat abdomen and sharp hip bones. Kili giggled softly as Fili kissed a knee and the blond raised his eyes, "ticklish, are we?"

"I didn't know I was til now," the boy breathed, writhing and giggling when Fili showed the same attention to the other knee. The sound of Kili's laugh was musical and knew his life was complete hearing that beautiful sound.

Fili smirked devilishly and moved lower, he planned to worship every inch of Kili's body tonight, starting at the bottom and working his way up. He picked up one of Kili's feet, licking a slow stripe from his heel to the tip of his longest toe. Kili squealed then quickly covered his own mouth, clearly surprised by his own reaction.

"Did you like that?" The blond managed to rasp, watching as Kili's member filled to full hardness. The boy nodded; his eyes wide and expressive as ever. Fili smirked again before taking a pinky toe into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He repeated the action with each toe, delighting in the way Kili's eyes rolled back in his head and his cock leaked onto his stomach. The blond's own member was uncomfortably hard but paid it no attention; tonight was about Kili.

Once each toe had been given proper attention, Fili kissed his way over bony ankles and defined calves all the way up to Kili's thighs. Pushing the brunet's legs apart, Fili nipped at the tender skin of his inner thighs before cupping Kili's stones in his hand. He fondled them gently and then one after the other sucked them onto his mouth; Kili gasped and writhed, his cock twitching against his belly. Letting the orbs slip from his lips, Fili moved on to Kili's shaft, stroking it a few times with his hand before taking it into his mouth. Slowly swallowing every inch of Kili's length, Fili buried his nose in the coarse curls at the base and breathed in the delicate scent of his lover; it seemed amplified in the dark thatch, heady and intoxicating.

No one had ever touched Kili in that way. He'd been pushed to his knees plenty of times, with strong hands tangled in his hair, holding him in place; but never had he experienced what it felt like to be on the receiving end. Kili wanted to say something, tell Fili how good it felt, but he couldn't seem to form coherent thoughts. All he could do was lie there, panting and whimpering as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body as Fili hollowed his cheeks and sucked like a man dying of thirst. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin and knew his climax was rapidly approaching, but Kili couldn't seem do anything besides fist the sheets and arch his back as his orgasm edged closer and closer. Fili seemed to sense his impending climax and pressed the pad of his thumb against Kili's perineum; it was all Kili needed to tip over the edge and he cried out loudly, releasing into Fili's mouth.

The blond swallowed eagerly, the taste of Kili's very essence on his tongue as arousing as the sound of Kili's gasps and moans. He didn't release the boy's softening member, instead he continued to lick and suckle, tonguing the slit and the vein on the underside. After a few short moments, Kili began weakly pushing at his shoulders, whimpering softly.

"Please…it's t-too much…I can't…"

Letting the overly-sensitized flesh slip from his lips, Fili crawled up the bed to lie down beside the panting, flushed brunet. He unbuttoned his own trousers and pulled his own aching member free, stroking slowly as he leaned in to kiss Kili's slack mouth.

"Mmmph, Fili," the brunet gasped as he pulled away. "How do you want me? I can get on top…or…do you want my mouth?" He started to sit up, reaching for Fili's cock before the blond pushed him back down onto the pillows.

"Not tonight, my darling," he tightly took a handful of mahogany hair, holding Kili in place and leaning in until their lips were a breath apart. "I can handle myself tonight, just kiss me until I peak," not waiting for an answer, Fili sealed his lips to Kili's, slipping his tongue between the pliant lips as he stripped his own cock quickly.

It wasn't long before the blond found his own climax and due to their position ended up accidentally releasing onto Kili's chest and stomach. After catching his breath, Fili pulled back to look at Kili sheepishly; Kili traced a finger through the milky liquid and brought it to his mouth, sucking the tip with a sensuality that surprised the both of them.

"Look at you. Keep that up and I might take you tonight after all," Fili breathed as he rose to find the towel he'd used to dry Kili earlier. "I rather like the sight of you covered in my seed," he grinned lecherously, climbing back onto the bed. "Maybe I'll just leave you like this," he chuckled as Kili scoffed before wiping away the mess and tossing the towel back onto the floor.

Putting out the lamp, Fili settled into bed and pulled Kili onto his chest. Tomorrow he would have to confront his uncle, tomorrow there would be obstacles and harsh words, tomorrow he would leave the only home he's ever known. But tonight there was only Kili, his beautiful, exotic lover, warm and sated and wrapped in his arms. Fili was on the verge of dozing when a soft voice pulled him back from the haze of slumber.

"Um…Fili?" He whispered against the blond's neck. "It's only 6:30 and Bilbo said dinner wasn't until 7…"

**Yes, Dwalin and Bilbo! I'm not apologizing for it! Doesn't it make sense that after being driven from Thorin's cold, unyielding arms, Dwalin would seek comfort in someone a little more…welcoming?**

**Boardinghouses were very popular in the nineteenth century; boarders received a room as well as three meals a day. Sometimes entire families lived in boardinghouses and some boarders stayed for years. **


	15. Chapter 15

Rent 15

After Fili had taken Kili upstairs, Dwalin and Bilbo were left alone in the quiet of the parlor. Bilbo seemed perfectly content to sip his tea but Dwalin couldn't help feeling a little awkward in the presence of his former lover. It's true, their affair had ended amicably a few years back, but Dwalin still found the situation a little unnerving. Bilbo had always been everything Thorin was not, outgoing, cheerful, seductive, and above all, confident in his sexuality. While Dwalin admired all those traits in the smaller man, he also found them rather intimidating.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Bilbo finally sighed dramatically after several moments of silence. "Stop acting like a nervous debutante!"

Dwalin chuckled and nodded his head, realizing how ridiculous he was being. "Thanks for taking them in, the little one had nowhere else."

"Of course, I'd take them in. When have you ever known me to turn down one of our kind?" Bilbo gave him a look that said Dwalin should know better before rising to clear away the tea service. Over the years, the boardinghouse had become a haven for those of varied persuasion, sexual, identity, what-have-you. Bilbo welcomed all, no judgment and no questions asked, as long as rent was paid on time and their goings-on didn't disrupt the other boarders. One only needed ask about a place to stay when visiting a bathhouse or private club and he or she would be directed the Bag End Boardinghouse on First Avenue.

"Suppose I should go get the boy's things, I'll bring them by later," Dwalin mumbled as he rose. He didn't really want to leave so soon but was still too much of a gentleman to impose without invitation. He hoped his hesitancy would be noticed and was pleased when Bilbo spoke up.

"What's your hurry? Stay for dinner and fetch his things later. We're having roast chicken tonight," the twinkle returned to the smaller man's eyes, that same twinkle that could always bring Dwalin to his knees.

"Roast chicken, you say? Well, it wouldn't hurt to linger a bit more," Dwalin mused as he followed Bilbo to the kitchen. Bilbo's roast chicken had always been a favorite of his, anyway, it was all the invitation he needed.

"Here," once inside the kitchen, Bilbo handed him a bowl of potatoes to peel. "Make yourself useful while you tell me more about those two."

"Not much to tell, really," Dwalin replied, accepting the bowl of potatoes and sitting down at the familiar breakfast table. "Fili's a good boy, has more heart than his uncle, but I'm sure you can see that. Still a little green, only been out of school since the spring; Thorin did a good job of sheltering him from most of the world. If you ask me, this is just what the boy needs, get out from under the oppressive shadow of his uncle. He's got his own fortune, a trust left by his parents, even if Thorin disinherits him, he'll never want for anything.

"Kili, well, he's had a hard time in life, I suspect. Fili met him while he was working the street; fell head over heels for the boy, enough to forsake Thorin for him."

"If only we were all so lucky to have Thorin Oakenshield forsaken in our favor," Bilbo mused with a wink then rolled his eyes as Dwalin tried to stammer out a reply. "Oh, calm down, don't give yourself a stroke! It's ancient history, my dear." He was thoughtful for a moment while he dressed the chickens and Dwalin peeled the potatoes. "But I am glad to see you again," he said softly, not bothering to turn around.

"Me too," Dwalin replied quietly, feeling a pleasant warmth inside. "Me too."

/

By the time the two young men came down for dinner, Bilbo had the table fully set with roast chicken and gravy, potatoes, sweet glazed carrots, brussel sprouts, and two dozen freshly baked rolls. The other boarders were already seated and waiting for the last two but Bilbo made sure to give them the same treatment he bestowed upon all new boarders, making the boys felt at home and welcome.

"There you are!" Bilbo called cheerfully as the young men entered the room. "Come meet everyone! This is Fili and Kili, staying here until their Grand Tour in May," he said, coming to stand next to them, placing a warm hand on Kili's shoulder. "And this esteemed gentleman is Radagast Brown," Bilbo motioned to an elderly and somewhat disheveled man with unruly hair and round spectacles balanced on his nose. "A talented chemist, my rose bushes never looked so good until he came along!"

Radagast looked up quickly and muttered something of a greeting before returning his eyes to the scrap of paper he had been scribbling on.

"And these two lovely ladies," Bilbo motioned to two young women who looked to be in their early twenties, one with long red hair, the other with hair as dark as Kili's. "Tauriel and Arwen. They came all the way from St. Louis; Arwen is going to be a famous opera singer one day. She'll rival Adelina Patti, isn't that right, my dear?" Bilbo winked at the brunet woman, who smiled and blushed in return. "And Tauriel, here, well, we're still figuring that out, aren't we?" The redhead giggled at Bilbo's words but after making eye contact with the two newcomers, moved closer to Arwen in a way that could only be described as possessive.

"Alright, now the introductions are out of the way, sit down and tuck in, you two," Bilbo gently pushed Fili and Kili toward the two empty chairs near the head of the table. He stood and watched them for a moment before taking his own seat at the head of the table, Fili; the very image of confidence and manners, his table etiquette was more like a well-rehearsed dance. And little Kili, wide eyed and terrified like a lost pup, all but hiding behind Fili even as they took their seats, Bilbo could almost feel his nerves from across the room. _A hard time in life, indeed,_ he thought grimly, his heart going out to the boy. He made it a point, after selecting a piece of meat for himself, to place a large portion onto Kili's plate, as it was obvious the boy felt uncertain about what to choose.

"Bilbo?" Kili asked quietly as the small man placed half a chicken on his plate, "what am I allowed to have?" If possible, his eyes grew even wider at the amount of food Bilbo had heaped onto his plate.

"Whatever you want, child. You're far too skinny as it is, eat until your belly is full and then I will insist you have more," Bilbo winked at him and the brunet gave a small smile in return, the gratitude showing clearly in his expressive eyes.

Beside Kili, Fili nodded to Bilbo in thanks and slipped an arm around Kili's shoulder reassuringly before scooping a large spoonful of carrots onto the boy's plate.

"No one can claim to have eaten at Bilbo Baggins' table and come away hungry, that's certain!" Dwalin chortled as he helped himself to a large portion of potatoes before reaching across the table to pile the same amount onto Kili's plate. "Here you go, lad, better get used to it!"

"So, Fili and Kili, what line of work are you both in?" Arwen asked politely, when everyone had served themselves.

Bilbo could see the color drain from Kili's face and the panicked look in his dark eyes. He started to say something for Kili's sake but Fili spoke up quickly.

"Until recently I was affiliated with the Erebor Railway. Currently I find myself between engagements but plan to actively seek employment, post haste. Kili is not yet of age and is in need of a tutor. We hope to find a suitable candidate before the New Year," the blond smile pleasantly at the young woman and she, in return. "Please, Miss Arwen, was it? Please, what is your current situation?"

"I tutor children on the piano, mostly on the west side. Tauriel is a chamber maid for the Mount Vernon Hotel," the brunet replied with a look of adoration toward her red haired companion which was returned with fervor. "What Bilbo said was true; I hope to be able to sing one day."

"Of course, and you must promise to send Kili and I a line when you are headlining at the Metropolitan. We'll reserve the finest box," Fili winked and both girls smiled appreciatively. Beside him, Kili was beginning to look more relaxed and helped himself to another dinner roll.

Kili eagerly ate his fill that night of everything on the table, even shyly accepting seconds on the butterscotch pudding Bilbo brought out for dessert. Bilbo had watched the boy throughout dinner; he obviously wasn't used to hearty meals and company. Kili observed how everyone else handled their own food and utensils before even touching his, then attempted to mimic those around him. Bilbo was thankful Kili didn't pay too close attention to Dwalin, whose table manners were akin to a pig in slop! Kili made a fair go of it and to a less observant eye, would have passed through dinner entirely unnoticed. It was both endearing and heartbreaking to watch and Bilbo had to restrain himself from hugging Kili tightly to his chest when the two young men retired for the evening.

He came to care for all his boarders, it was unavoidable; but there was something special about this boy, this frightened, abused little waif from the streets. Bilbo could see the pain and fear in his eyes but also the potential for a strong adult within him and he wanted nothing more than to give Kili the support and confidence he needed to become that adult. It would be his goal, while Fili and Kili were his boarders, to take this sweet, little ragamuffin under his wing.

/

The tavern was easy enough to find, there was only on O'Kelly's Alehouse on 53rd St. Getting to the boy's room was another matter entirely. At first, the bartender refused to tell Dwalin which room was Kili's, let alone give him the key, despite the fact that Dwalin explained who he was to Kili and that he had helped free him from prison. He was close to threatening to break down every door until he found the damned room when Dwalin remembered a far better approach; it took a ten dollar bill to finally gain access to Kili's room.

Dwalin insisted on seeing the room alone, especially considering what Kili had stashed under the floor. He lit the oil lamp by the door and took a good look at the dwelling. Dwalin had never been one for extreme luxury, but he did appreciate the comforts of a well-kept home; this room was appalling. The room itself was filthy from years of neglect, grime on the window and dust in the corners. The floorboards were bare, untreated wood stained with countless footprints; the threadbare rug wasn't in much better shape. The bed, despite Fili's feather mattress, was small and the frame rusty, Dwalin knew it would be too short for someone as tall as he to stretch out on.

Shaking his head at the thought of someone calling this place home, Dwalin set to collecting Kili's belongings; the quilt Fili had given him, the books Fili had brought, and the tattered pillowcase from the bed. Stuffing the items into the canvas bag he had taken from the boardinghouse, Dwalin began feeling around the floorboards with his foot, in search of the one that was loose. After several minutes of taking baby steps around the room he finally located the loose floorboard near the side of the bed. Getting down on his hands and knees, Dwalin pried the board up to reveal a small tin stashed below. He thought for a moment about taking it out and counting it, just to see what the boy had by way of savings but decided against it, it felt like an invasion of Kili's privacy. He did, however, take out a twenty from his own wallet and slip it inside the lid before stuffing the tin in with the rest of Kili's belongings.

Once back at the boardinghouse, he handed the bag over to Bilbo and the two stood somewhat awkwardly in the doorway. The smaller man looked up at him expectantly but said nothing; Dwalin knew this routine, Bilbo had already asked him to stay once tonight, for dinner, he would not ask again. But that didn't mean they both did not want the same thing.

"It's early yet, might I come in for a brandy?" Dwalin asked casually, reaching down to sweep an errant curl from Bilbo's forehead.

"I thought you'd never ask," Bilbo smirked seductively over his shoulder as he stepped back inside.

Dwalin grinned from ear to ear as he followed the shorter man into the house. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had butterflies in his stomach and it felt wonderful.

/

"I have a feeling that if Bilbo serves a dinner like that every night, we'll have you to a healthy weight in no time," Fili chuckled as they undressed in their room. He slipped up behind Kili and wrapped his arms around the brunet, placing his hands on the flat abdomen and resting his chin on the bony shoulder.

"Did I eat too much, Fili?" Kili turned in his arms with a worried look. "Did I embarrass you?" He didn't mean to be such a glutton, but Bilbo had told him he could eat whatever he wanted and it was all so good!

"What? Good heavens, no! I've told you before, my dear, you're too skinny, and apparently Bilbo agrees. I like the thought of you filling out," he kissed the side of Kili's head before pushing his nose into the dark tresses. "It will give me more to touch and stroke and kiss when I make love to you."

"Ok, how do you want me?" Kili pulled away from Fili's embrace to climb onto the bed. He lay down on his back but when Fili did not come to bed right away he turned over. "Like this? Do you want to take me on my knees?"

Fili walked to the bed and gently rolled Kili onto his back before pulling him up to sitting. He climbed into the bed and pulled Kili into his arms.

"I didn't mean tonight, darling. It's been a very long day, especially for you, and I think we both need a good night's rest," Fili was thoughtful for a moment as Kili snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. "Kili, you know you never have to let me take you, don't you?"

He pulled back to look at Kili, who stared back with a look he could only describe as innocent.

"But-but I belong to you, Fili," the boy finally responded quietly, looking very confused.

"Yes, you do, but that doesn't mean I own you. Kili, you belong to me because I love you, just as I belong to you. We will never do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to make love, just tell me, I won't be angry," Fili gave a small smile, hoping Kili understood what he meant.

"But you told me to stop working and now you take care of me, and-and it's all I have to offer you," Kili's voice rose with the last words and his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

The blond pulled him close and Kili rested his head on Fili's chest. "You have so much more to offer me, my darling. Your love, your companionship, that's what I want from you. If you told me never to touch you again, I wouldn't…I would have to develop a close relationship with my own fist…" he chuckled and was relieved when the brunet did the same. "But I will always love you and I will always take care of you, whether you give me your body or not."

Fili could feel Kili's shoulders tremble in his arms, and he felt the tears on his bare chest, but he simply held the boy as he cried softly, knowing the reason was not sadness. It was only when Kili's sobs had died down to the occasional sniffle and Fili moved to maneuver them under the covers that he realized his cheeks were wet with his own tears. It was cathartic and strangely beautiful; he felt they had overcome their greatest obstacle. Thorin, Thranduil, nothing mattered as much as this moment, as the look of love and gratitude and relief in Kili's red-rimmed eyes.

"Thank you," Kili murmured as Fili reached to put out the lamp, "for saving me."

He knew what the boy meant but Fili also knew Kili had saved him just the same.

**Adelina Patti was a famous opera singer from the nineteenth century. The Mount Vernon Hotel was a luxury hotel in NYC.**

**A rent-boy was literally a boy who rented his body to paying customers. The fact that Fili had paid so much for Kili; asked him to stop selling himself to others and then provided for him; it would only be natural that Kili felt that Fili owned him. He would feel that he belonged to Fili in every sense and would never consider his right to turn Fili's advances down. He's crying because he's realizing for the first time that he's no longer a whore, that Fili will not make sexual demands of him. That he's truly loved.**


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning came all too quickly for Fili's liking. This would be the day he confronted Thorin for his actions and while the blond would have liked to linger in the peacefulness of sleep, he instead found himself up with the dawn.

He lay there for a long while, as the weak winter sun slowly crept into the room, planning what he would say; the argument he would make. The very idea of confronting his uncle sent Fili's stomach roiling, but the feel of Kili wrapped in his arms, snoring softly against Fili's chest, strengthened his resolve and gave him the confidence he needed. Pulling the boy even closer, Fili kissed his eyelids, his nose and pouty lips until Kili woke and returned his kisses. They cuddled lazily, exchanging gentle touches until the scent of bacon and freshly baked biscuits pulled the skinny brunet from bed.

Stepping into the warm and cheerful kitchen, the two were faced with a somewhat disheveled, sleepy Dwalin and a very cheerful Bilbo. Fili gaped awkwardly until Kili elbowed him in the ribs gently and pulled the blond down into a chair. Dwalin cleared his throat and ran a hand over his bald head.

"Morning boys, I-uh, Kili I went to your room last night, got all your belongings for you. Spoke with your landlord, the Irishman, told him you were safe but nothing more. Took me a while to find the loose floorboard but I got your money too. It's all in Mr. Baggins' room and-"

"Bilbo!" Bilbo chided the larger man, swatting him playfully with a dish towel. Dwalin ducked his head at the assault and chuckled, making it a point not to raise his eyes to meet those of Fili or Kili as he stuffed half a biscuit into his mouth.

"What am I allowed to eat, Bilbo?" Kili asked quietly, his large eyes taking in the spread hungrily. In addition to the biscuits and bacon, Bilbo had put out hard-boiled eggs, porridge with butter and cream, and two kinds of marmalade.

"I told you last night at dinner, my dear boy; you may have whatever you like. Eat you fill, you certainly need it! Who doesn't like a strapping, well-fed man?" Bilbo winked at Dwalin with the last sentence, nudging his shoulder and Dwalin blushed from his scalp to his neckline and everywhere in between.

Kili piled his plate high with everything the table had to offer, and eagerly accepted Fili's portion when the blond realized he had no appetite. He could sense Fili's tension and held his hand under the table as the other boarders milled in for breakfast. The brunet would never know it, but that small gesture of love and support made Fili feel nearly invincible that morning.

Finding he only had the stomach for a cup of coffee; Fili rose from the table before anyone else had finished eating. "Bilbo, might I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course, Fili," Bilbo wiped his hands on his apron and followed the blond out of the kitchen and into the parlor.

"I know we've only been here for one day, Bilbo, but I was wondering if I might ask a favor of you," Fili shifted his weight and smiled somewhat nervously.

"Certainly! How may I help?" Bilbo returned the smile and reached out to take Fili's hand, setting the blond at ease.

"Well, you see, I have some…business, personal business I need to attend to today. It will most likely take the better part of the day, leaving me strapped for time to see to any other matters. Kili, as I'm sure you've noticed, is in need of a new wardrobe. I meant to take him yesterday, only, well…I'm sure Dwalin has informed you of…that is…"

"Fili, it's no trouble at all. I'd be delighted to take Kili to be fitted for new clothes," Bilbo interjected, setting Fili's mind to rest. "Is there a particular tailor you would like or shall I take him to mine?"

"Oh, thank you, Bilbo!" The blond grinned, relief showing on his face, "whoever you choose will be fine, I'm sure." Fili opened his wallet and pulled out several bills, handing them over to Bilbo. "He'll need everything, suits, shirts, small clothes, shoes. If the tailor has something ready-made, something he could wear home until the rest is completed, don't hesitate to take it. Oh, and blue! Kili's favorite color is blue. He's very shy and most likely wouldn't mention it"

"Worry not, my tailor is excellent! We'll have little Kili looking every bit the gentleman by dinner time!" Bilbo slipped the money into his trouser pockets and winked at Fili, who sighed in relief.

Knowing Kili would be taken care of for the day, Fili felt both more and less confident about his own day. It was one less thing to worry about which meant he instead focused more on the inevitable showdown with his uncle.

Sighing to himself in resignation, the blond headed back to the kitchen to find Kili giggling at something Dwalin had said. The boy's eyes lit up even more when Fili pulled him from the breakfast table and into the hallway. Wrapping Kili in a tight embrace, Fili kissed his beloved deeply, tasting strawberry jam on his lips.

"I'm off to collect my things and talk with my uncle," he breathed against Kili's sweet lips. "Bilbo is taking you to be fitted for a wardrobe today. You'll be fine, he knows what you need," he said comfortingly when he noticed Kili's nervous look. "I'll be home by dinner."

Kili wrapped his arms around Fili's neck and hugged him close. "You'll be alright today, Fili. I love you," he murmured into the blond's ear, making him smile.

"Now, I am certain I will be alright. Thank you, my darling," Fili cupped Kili's face before grabbing his coat off the rack and heading out into the cold, crisp morning air. He hailed a passing hansom carriage on the corner of First Avenue and 86th St. and headed for Madison with sweaty palms and a burning stomach.

At the mansion he was met at the door by a very anxious Dori. The grey haired valet had worked himself into quite a state of panic over Fili and his disappearance yesterday. After briefly updating Dori on the situation, Fili instructed the valet to have his clothing and personal effects packed and loaded into the awaiting carriage. The older man headed up the stairs, wringing his hands and Fili headed toward Thorin's office at the back of the house. He found his uncle gazing out the window, his back to the door and his hands clasped behind his back; Thorin's usual spot of contemplation. Fili stood in the doorway for several long moments, staring at the broad back of the man who had raised him, who had betrayed him. There were a thousand things he wanted to say to Thorin but the only thing that came to the forefront of his mind was, "how could you?"

"I did it for your own good," Thorin responded and Fili realized he had said the thought out loud. "Did you honestly expect me to stand idly by while you threw your future away on a whore?" He turned from the window and the coldness in his blue eyes nearly made Fili flinch. "But it is over and done with now; we can move on and get you back on the proper track."

"It is far from over, Uncle! I've paid Kili's fine and he's been released. Dwalin helped me," Fili kept his chin up and didn't break contact with Thorin's burning eyes.

"You what?!" Thorin was on him in a second, towering over Fili as he gripped the young man by his jacket lapels. "How dare you! How dare you defy me! I did it for you, for your future!"

Fili gasped and with great effort, wrenched himself free of his uncle's grasp. "Do you hear yourself? Have you gone mad?" His voice rose as he spoke, unable to keep an even tone when faced with Thorin's blind rage. "You had an innocent boy arrested to serve your own agenda! You tried to forcibly separate me from the one I love simply because you are not comfortable with your own desires!"

"What did you say?!" Thorin roared and this time Fili did flinch. He thought perhaps he had gone too far. "What did Dwalin tell you? I'll not be spoken to in such a way in my own home!" The older man advanced on Fili again, drawing up to his full height in order to loom over the smaller man. "You will never see that whore again or you will leave this house!"

"Don't call him that!" Fili bit out through gritted teeth, using all his inner strength to keep from backing away from Thorin's imposing figure. "You don't know him, he's not a whore! I love Kili and I'm taking him with me to Europe, you can't change that. And if you have him arrested again I _will_ free him again," he swallowed before continuing. "Dori is packing my things; I've found other lodgings…for the both of us."

"Leave? You would truly leave your home, your family, for a filthy gutter slut?! You would choose to live as a social outcast, a _sodomite, _when your whole life is already laid out and waiting? A life of power, of wealth and privilege, you would give that up for _him?" _Thorin stepped back and began to pace the room, lest he strike his nephew's insolent face. His own face was red and a vein was throbbing in his forehead.

Fili remained rooted to his spot; he'd never had such a heated exchange with Thorin before and felt that if he tried to move his knees might buckle. "You just _told_ me to leave! And how can you say such things, Uncle, when you feel the same? Dwalin has told me everything, your love affair, your inability to accept your own feelings. We cannot change who we are and who we love, why not embrace it? It will bring you the happiness it once did."

"Do not talk to me of things you know nothing about!" He rounded on Fili with a look of pure rage and the young man couldn't help but recoil slightly. "It never brought me happiness! Only shame and humiliation! It was a different time then, we were at war! And it doesn't change the fact that it's unnatural, it's wrong! Mark my words; you'll have no future if you continue on this path!"

"What I do behind closed doors is no concern of anyone but me and my lover. Uncle, please," Fili lowered his voice and stepped further into the room. "Can we not resolve this as civilized adults? I love you, you're my family, my only family. I don't want to fight with you," Fili crossed the room to stand in front of Thorin, he reached out to touch Thorin's arm but the older man jerked away before Fili could reach him.

"You ceased being my nephew the moment you chose _him_," Thorin said icily, turning away from the blond. "I could have overlooked this, if it were merely physical, if you would have married Elizabeth like you were supposed to. But it's as if you're _proud _of this abomination! You bring shame upon this house and both our names."

Tears stung Fili's eyes at those words but he blinked them away. Taking a deep breath, he reached again for Thorin but his uncle shrugged him off, refusing to turn around.

"Take your things and go, you are no longer welcome here or within the Erebor Railway." His tone was dark and Fili felt a lump form in his throat upon hearing his uncle's cold words.

He walked toward the door slowly and turned before leaving, "I love you, Uncle." When Thorin made no response Fili nodded in acceptance and left the home of his uncle, the only home he'd ever known.

Stepping out into the bitter cold, Fili felt as if he were suffocating. His whole body trembled and he felt as if he might burst into tears at any moment. He wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and sob until his eyes ran dry; but crying would not change what happened, it would not erase the sting of his uncle's words. Breathing in the brisk, winter air, Fili gave the address of the boardinghouse to the carriage driver and watched as the cab rolled away with his trunks; he didn't feel like going back just yet and instead headed west, crossing Park Avenue into Central Park.

A leisurely walk had always helped to clear his head in the past and Fili hoped that this time would not be the exception. The more he walked, the more he considered all that his uncle had said; it wasn't long before Fili understood the root of Thorin's anger. It didn't stem solely from Thorin's disgust with himself or from the fact that Fili had disobeyed his orders; the true reason for his rage was that Thorin Oakenshield valued the opinion of society far more than he valued the love of his nephew. It had been too easy for him to cast his only living relative out rather than find a way to accept Fili's decision.

The knowledge made Fili feel cold inside, hopeless, empty. His uncle, his only father figure, cared less for Fili than he did for his own public image, his precious railroad. It made him feel as much an orphan as Kili, knowing that all his life, his uncle's love had been conditional.

He walked through the park until the cold crept through his heavy wool overcoat and into his shoes. Looking up at the late afternoon sky, Fili realized how much time had passed and headed out of the park to find another cab. He needed comfort now and knew it waited for him on First Avenue, in the arms of his love.

/

Kili had never had new clothes. When his mother was alive she had made his clothes for him; after she died, his clothes came from the second hand table at the mercantile. He'd never imagined he'd ever wear something from an actual tailor, like a real gentleman.

But just after Fili left, Bilbo had taken the boy to his tailor for a proper fitting. The tailor had looked down his nose at the brunet as he stood there in his worn trousers, his tattered shirt, and Fili's too-large overcoat. Kili thought the man might have sent him from his shop in disgust until Bilbo spoke up and flashed the bills that Fili had left them. Before he knew it, Kili had been stripped to his smalls, poked, pinched and measured in ways he never would have guessed applied to clothing. By the time he and Bilbo left the shop, a new wardrobe had been commissioned and the tailor had even been able to find a few articles for Kili to wear home. The ready-made clothing the tailor had given him was a little too large but Bilbo assured him that he would soon grow into it with a few more hearty meals.

"Why are you so quiet, Kili?" Bilbo asked as they made their way back to the boardinghouse.

The brunet wasn't sure how to answer that. He was always quiet; it was better that way, drawing less attention to himself and in turn, less trouble. The only person he had felt he could speak freely around was Fili, who seemed to devour Kili's words as if each one were a delicacy.

He realized Bilbo was still waiting for an answer and chose the thought that had been at the forefront of his mind all day, "I'm worried about Fili. His uncle is very…determined; I hope he doesn't try to hurt Fili." He responded quietly, staring at the wet sidewalk.

"Yes, determined is a very good word to describe Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo chuckled mirthlessly. Upon noticing the boy's nervous look, he placed a hand on the small of Kili's back for comfort, and continued, "but don't worry, child, your Fili has strength that his uncle doesn't give him credit for, I can tell."

Bilbo's words made Kili feel a little better and he nodded in response. The pair walked a little further before Bilbo spoke again. He watched the young man's actions, how he kept his eyes on the ground, how he walked close to the walls of the buildings they passed, stepping aside and drawing up his shoulders whenever anyone passed as if he were trying to remain unseen.

"Kili, I don't know much about what has happened to you in the past, but I can see how much Fili adores you," He smiled kindly at the boy as they arrived at the yellow house. "And I think you're safe now."

Kili smiled weakly in return as Bilbo opened the front door, "I'd like to think so too, Bilbo. But…never mind."

"What's that? Come on, out with it," the shorter man insisted as he removed his coat and shoes.

"I just wonder…what if-what if Fili gets tired of me? What if he stops loving me? I don't want to end up back on the streets," Kili hung up his coat and tugged at his waistcoat, still not used to the feel of his fancy new clothes.

"I don't think he will ever tire of you, little one. But if he does, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like," Bilbo looked into Kili's eyes, patting his shoulder gently.

"But what if I couldn't afford to pay?" Kili bit his lip, thinking of his savings inside his tin, mentally counting the contents.

"We'd figure something out; you could be my…assistant? How does that sound?"

"Really? You mean it?" Kili grinned from ear to ear as Bilbo nodded.

"But I know true love when I see it, Kili. I see it with Arwen and Tauriel, and I see it with you and Fili. You have nothing to worry about."

Kili nodded and headed for the steps but Bilbo stopped him, that same kind smile lighting his face. "How would you like to learn to bake, my dear boy?"

/

By the time Fili got back to the boardinghouse it was nearly 5 o'clock, but the windows glowed golden and the entire house seemed to exude cheer. Stepping inside the warmth of the foyer, the blond realized just how cold he was and wanted nothing more than to curl up on the bed with Kili until dinner time.

Before he got to the stairs however, Fili was met in the hall by a sight that took his breath away. Kili had stepped into the hall from the kitchen; he wore a red gingham apron and there was a light dusting of flour on his cheeks and in his hair. Beneath the apron he was dressed in dark grey trousers and a dark blue waistcoat, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. But by far the loveliest thing about him was the smile splitting his face when he saw Fili; it was genuine excitement and pleasure and lifted the blond's downtrodden spirit.

"Fili! Bilbo's teaching me to bake and-"

He pulled Kili close before backing him up against the nearest wall and kissing the boy hungrily, wrapping one arm around the narrow waist and fisting a hand in the chestnut locks. Kili submitted to Fili's feverish attention, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and opening his lips to Fili's questing tongue. Kili's quiet sigh was lost to the blond's insistent mouth as Fili ground their hips together.

"My darling, I love you so much," Fili breathed against kiss swollen lips, the arm around Kili's waist tightening.

"I love you too, Fili. A-are you alright?" Kili whimpered softly as the hand tangled in his hair pulled his head back sharply, exposing the long column of his neck to Fili's lips and teeth.

"Tell me you're mine," the blond gasped when he pulled away from the boy's neck, leaving a dark bruise in his wake. "Please, I just…I need to hear it."

"I'm yours, only yours," Kili replied softly. "Who else would I belong to? You're the only person in the world who loves me, Fili, and I love you." Fili attacked his mouth again, kissing the brunet deeply and grinding their hips together until Kili whimpered again and pulled away. "We're in the hall; we should go upstairs if you want to make-make love."

The blond growled in response before releasing Kili and stepping back to look him over. "No, I mean yes, I do want to make love to you but," he panted, bringing a hand to cup Kili's face. "It's just…been a difficult day. I just needed to reassure myself that you're real. You look quite fetching in your new clothes," he kissed the brunet's forehead softly and reached down to pat his bottom. "Let's get you back to Bilbo and later you can tell me about your day."

Kili smiled and led him to the kitchen where Bilbo was preparing the evening meal. Fili poured himself a glass of sherry and took a seat at the breakfast table, watching the other two working together, Kili taking to Bilbo's instructions like a fish to water. It was a lovely scene, the domesticity, the peaceful air, the soft laughter of the boy he loved. Fili had lost his only relative today, but sitting there in Bilbo's warm kitchen, he felt as if he had found a new family, one who loved and accepted him for who he was.

**My thinking for the tailor scene is that after Kili's measurements were taken, the tailor was able to find some articles he may have made previously that did not suit the person who ordered them. He would have sold them to Bilbo for Kili to wear out to keep from losing money on the clothing. They might have been a little too big on Kili but it was better than the rags he was wearing.**


End file.
